The elemental artifacts
by Fablehaven person
Summary: There are elements that created this world. There is a demon prison, that will not be closed for ever. And the key to opening the prison is...the artifacts. The artifacts of the elements. But, if the artifacts are in the wrong hands, will the demon prison open?Will the world of elements fall? Will the world ever be created again if the elements perish?
1. The elements

**This is my new story people! I finally got to make one Fable Haven related! Please read!**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven but you do own some of the OC's on the story.**

Characters

Avani: The earth elemental

Athne: The fire elemental

Thyra: The air/wind elemental

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light elemental

Farzin: The space elemental, older sister of Elthia

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Farzin

Unknown elements

Day

Night

Time

Speed

Emotion

Not found elemental

Darkness and Death

**Chapter 1 the elementals**

Avani

I stood at the top of the hill with Vivian and Athne.

We were waiting for tutor.

She was always late!

Thyra is supposed to be here too but she never really is for some reason.

Then tutor finally came, calmly walking up the hill while we were shouting at her for being late again.

*Sigh* when will she ever be on time?

Tutor gave us the basics which were all Air element related.

She taught us how to fly, be invisible and to transport.

Flying without wings: Think fly. You can only fly 1 meter above the ground without wings

Invisible: the 3 stages, pro, super pro and professional. Pro: Close your eyes for 5 secs and think invisible. Super pro: Think invisible. Professional: Want to be invisible.

Transport: Spin while thinking of the place you want to go to.

Then we had to find our sacred stone. You go to the place of your element and go find a stone that just, well, seems like your stone.

I went into the woods and one specific stone caught my attention. It was a Peridot and it was definitely THE stone.

I can still remember the moment my sister told me about the Peridot. It was the stone of my birthday month, August.

I picked it up and felt a breeze. I turned around to see that Tutor was there. Before I could say anything, she grabbed my arm and we were on top of the hill again with Athne standing there.

She held a Topaz stone that was gleaming orange. Then a few seconds later, Tutor left and came back immediately came back with Vivian, who was holding a pearl.

''OK,'' said Tutor. 'Your sacred stones can do a lot for you. Like summon a sacred animal that you didn't even know existed.'' she put her hand, as if reaching towards the ground and all of a sudden, a stone came out.

Tutor was illusion and she has a Amethyst that practically mesmerized you when you looked at it. I had no idea where she found her stone because I could not think of 1 place related to illusion.

Tutor, was one of the two people on earth that had the illusion element.

All of a sudden, a black Astrid appeared and turned into a Púca and back into into an Astrid.

''That is my sacred animal. A shape shifter. '' she said to us after demonstrating.

Vivian

It was so crazy how that Astrid turned into Púca and back into an Astrid!

Tutor made us put throw our stones to the ground and when we did, it melted into the earth and disappeared.

Then we put our hands over the ground and it appeared again, and she made us concentrate on the first name that pops into our mind.

_What is the first name that pops into my mind? Hmm...um...Caphastrophe? _Then, there was a ripple inside the lake beside the hill.

A scaly wet head came out and I realized that this was my sacred animal. It had the eyes the color of Sapphire, the head with mixing light colors of blue, purple and green. It had scales that traveled down from the top of the head to as far as I could see. The serpent also had wings, which was interesting for a water animal.

Then a fire phoenix came from the left side of the hill, flying towards us and landed and tucked in its wings.

It had a burning stare with its orange eyes, the color of Athne's stone. It's wide wings were a darker orange at the top and faded at the bottom. It had a long tail with 5 long feathers and the middle feather separated into two when it reached the middle of the feather.

Then from the right side of the hill, there was a earthen dragon, with branches and leaves and some moss all around it, covering its body in a mess.

The sacred animals all went over to their owners and we greeted them. Somehow, Tutor read our minds and gave introductions. She pointed at my serpent and said, ''This is Caphastrophe.'' then she walked over to the fire phoenix and said, ''This is Lavy.'' then she walked over to the earth dragon and said, ''And this is Draco.''

Then the show was over and all the animals flew away.

Chytra

The students were dumbfounded when they saw my shape shifter and when they called their own sacred animals, they were even more amazed.

But they have no idea how much trouble they are in.

If Zzyzx opens, all is lost and the demons will certainly destroy everything since it is like a everyday habit of theirs.

There are artifacts of all the unique elements and I have studied them before and they all look unique as well.

There are also unknown elements so there are unknown artifacts that I have yet to discover. I shall lead my fellow students to their artifacts and protect it for the fear of it going into the wrong hands and opening Zzyzx and releasing the demons, giving them a chance of destroying the world. If destroyed, all elements will perish and there will be no hope in saving the world or bringing it back again.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fantasy. Yes, I will make up more artifacts and I might update tomorrow if I have time. CYA PEOPLE! Enjoy this lovely story of Fable Haven and the mystical elements that created the world!**


	2. Artifacts descriptions

**These are all the descriptions of the artifacts. All about what they look like, what they do and the name and stuff. (Also how to make it work)**

**Disclaimer:You do not own Fable Haven but you do own some of the OC's.**

**The elemental artifacts**

**descriptions.**

**Earth:**A big crystal with many faces, all shining white and shiny. Name: The Oculus. Use: Can see things that are happening from any direction and can see anywhere. How to use: Place your hand on the Oculus and close your eyes. You can get out of the trance with the help of someone with clairvoyant eyesight or else you might die from the trance that you cannot get out of.

**Fire:** Golden gauntlets embedded with Topaz and Citrine and has the mark of a phoenix in the middle with a Topaz stone on the middle feather of the phoenix's tail. Name: The strong arm. Use: The user will get strength both mentally and physically when you wear it. How to use: Put the gauntlets on the hands of one who is trustworthy and once put on, press on the Topaz on the tail of the phoenix.

**Air: **A black glove without fingers and has silver lining at the bottom wear the glove ends and at where the fingertips end. Name: Taciturn. Use: The user can not be heard by those around him/her once they put it on and will give success to also turn you invisible and on rare occasions, both. How to use:Put the glove on and stand still for 10 secs, then you can choose to be either invisible or not be heard. If user is very powerful, the user can master both.

**Water: **A clear blue pearl that contains simmering blue liquid with silver lining around the stone. The silver lining creates some swirls at the end and in the middle of the swirl, there is a tiny blue pearl as well. Name: A drop of life. Use: One drop from the magical blue pearl with bring someone to life, sometimes even the dead. How to use: You take the pearl and put it over the person you want to bring to life and think of the words, _dum spriro spero. (_Translation- while I breath, I hope.) Once the drop is on the person, the person will come to life once again.

**Illusion: **A circle pendant with a star in the middle, made out of obsidian and has an Amethyst in the middle of the star. The Amethyst will create a black, dark purple and light purple mist that spreads around. Name: Optic illusionist. Use: Will play ticks on the eyes once the mist appears. How to use: Chant the words, _vincit qui patitur (_translation:who waits, wins) 3 times to get the mist to come out and once it does come out, it will not play ticks on the user but it will play tricks on the ones the user wants it to.

**Life and light: **A glass potion bottle that has silver lining around the cap and has a spear like cap. The neck of the potion bottle is skinny and it widens a bit until it gets to the end and thins again. Has clear liquid inside that will glow. Name: Emera. Use: Will glow brighter than anything once word have been chanted. How to use: Chant the words, _fortuna favet fortibus (_fortune favors the brave) and the liquid inside the bottle will glow and make a bright light.

**Space:** A crystal that is shaped like a spear top inside of a wooden music box. The crystal spear has the mixed colors of a brilliant blue, different purples and black. In the middle of all the colors, it is white and it turns the colors close by lighter too. It has 10 total diamonds outside, some larger and some has one crystal circle on either side on the tips on the spear. Name: Nebula. Use: Will transport you wherever you want. How to use: (Maximum 2 passengers to transport.) If there is only 1 passenger, the person will hold both ends of the artifact and think of the place you want to go to after you say the name of the artifact. If there are 2 passengers, one passenger will hold on the one side while the other passenger holds onto the other. The person that says the name of the artifact will think of the place to go.

**Healer: **A black cat teapot and the tail of the cat is the the spout of where the golden healing sands come out to heal any wound and will never run out. Name: The sands of sanctity. Use: Will heal any wound but cannot heal the dead. The healing sands will never run out. How to use: Pour the sand out of the teapot like a regular teapot over the person and it will heal the person.

**Day:** A sun amulet made out of copper and has gold around it. Name: Dawn's first light, Use: Will make day come after 3 mins after the chant. How to use: You say the words _et orto mane, venit _(daybreak has come)and after 3 mins, daybreak will come.

**Night: **A metal crescent moon around a star with some diamonds on the star. Name: Crescent star. Use: Will make night come after 3 mins after the chant. How to use: Chant the words. _et nocte, et nunc venio (_night has come now) and after 3 mins, night will come with a full moon.

**Time: **A golden sphere approximately a foot in diameter,its polished surface interrupted by several dials and buttons. Name: Chronometer. Use: Can send you back in time. How to use: The Chronometer will only transport mortals and no one really knows how to use it to go back in time. You can set go back in time but when you do, you cannot bring anything with you (not even your clothes) and after half and hour, you must go back into the same place you came here from to transport back to you own time.

**Speed:** A mini lightning bolt that has electricity all over it and sparks and sizzles. Name: Celeritate. Use: Will make you move as fast as lightning. How to use: Hold the lightning bolt and hold still until it strikes 3 times, you can move.

**Emotion:** A wooden box filled with charms of each emotion made out of gold, silver, different types of stone and metal. Name: The box of Motus. Use: Each charm will make the person feel different emotions. How to use: After the person holds one of the charms for more than 30 secs, they will experience that emotion until the user (different person) tells them to stop.

**These are all the artifacts. Some I made up and some are actually from the Fable Haven series. Hope you enjoyed reading the descriptions! CYA! **


	3. The maze of distrust

**Hello people. Sup! This is the new chapter for The Elemental Artifacts...T.E.A? DOES TEA STAND FOR THE ELEMENTAL ARTIFACTS NOW? This is just weird. Wow, my story title in short form is TEA.*Sigh* Not like I can do anything about it. Sorry this story doesn't really have anything to do about Fable Haven... just have to be patient until I make enough chapter for people to fully understand what these elements are and then I will add some Fable Haven characters in the story, kk? **

**Disclaimer: She does not own Fable Haven, some of the artifacts and artifact names and she does not own any Fable Haven she adds in the story. BOO YA! **

Characters

Avani: The earth elemental

Athne: The fire elemental

Thyra: The air/wind elemental

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light elemental

Farzin: The space elemental, older sister of Isabelle

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Elizabeth

**Chapter 3: The new camp**

Avani

I went to the top of the hill, extra early today. No I didn't walk. Who walks after they know how to fly? Well, maybe someone with a fear of heights... but I'm still flying! Does that matter? Why am I thinking so much?Why am I questioning myself now? _Stop me!_

I went to the hill from and found Tutor there with everyone else. Yesterday it was only me, Athne and Vivian. Today, everyone showed up.

There was me, Athne, Vivian, Eleanor, Farzin and Elthia. Tutor was there of course but most surprising of all, Thyra was there too! She never comes! Why today? Was she just ditching the elements and us?

Tutor was announcing that Thyra has finally showed up again.

She was asking why and even Thyra didn't know the answer. ''I just woke up thinking that today was time to go up to the old hill and here I am.'' weird...

But whatever the reason, Tutor was announcing something even more important than Thyra arriving today. ''WE ARE GONNA MAKE A CAMP!'' everyone was a bit confused.

Then Tutor explained that instead of going on the old hill everyday, we could make a camp just for the elements. Then we were all warming up to the idea until Eleanor asked, ''But how do we do that?

Good question Eleanor.

Tutor said that they were gonna use my wood and stone to make the camp and the other elements make the inside of the camp.

So she set me off to work while she explained to the others what to do.

She told me to go to the field East of the old hill and build it there. I concentrated. I made my hands move up and there was a rumbling sound, but I didn't loose my concentration.

I made a big circle out of stone and there was a gap for the doorway. Inside, the circle was divided into 4 equal parts and in the middle, was another stone circle.

Then I realized that everyone was going into the circle of stone that I made and went to different sections.

The middle section was taken up by Eleanor, Farzin and Elthia. Vivian, Thyra and Athne were inside 3 of the 4 equal parts of the circle and I realized that the last part must be for me.

I wasn't sure of what to do but a few seconds later, a forest grew in the back part of my equal part of my circle.

Athne

I was in my part of the circle. Tutor instructed us to make it as much like our elements as possible and she instructed Farzin. Eleanor and Elthia to do other stuff.

All of a sudden, a volcano came out of the corner of the my domain and it started spewing out lava to the perimeter of my domain. (I'm just going to call it my domain from now on)

As it poured over the perimeter, I moved my hands up and down and in the middle of the room, there was a fountain made out of Obsidian and I made lava go into the fountain with a flick of my hands.

I went inside the volcano, (what? I'm a fire element so that means I am immune to fire!) and found that there was no more lava. So I build a little cabin in there with a bed, a table, a bookshelf filled with elemental books, a lava lamp etc.

I went outside and made a obsidian pathway that led to the fire fountain as I walked, my feet being the creator.

Then I was finished, with my domain made out of stone, lava and fire. Then I realized that Tutor asked me to build a fire for the whole camp to use when we have meetings and all that.

So I found a bunch of rocks, placed them in a circle, (really pointless because I don't need rocks to keep my fire under control) and a made a blazing fire shining orange, yellow and a deep red. Wow, I am impressive!

Vivian

I walked inside of my domain and the rocks that made the walls were shining like silver. Then out of nowhere, a waterfall sprouted out and it flowed to the middle of my domain to make a little pond.

Then I went over to the right corner of my domain, where I made some of the silvery rock form into a little hut, (yes, I know how to control rocks!) and went inside.

I put a hammock made out of marble and net material and put it in the far corner of the room. Then I made a marble drawer right beside the hammock and put stuff like my charms on top of it.

Then there was a closet made out of the same silver rock and I put my clothes inside. Inside my drawer, I put elemental books inside and spell books inside of it. Then I put a rug made out of um...whatever rugs are made out of, right in front of the hammock. Then, I decorated one wall with pictures of the sea and my memories on the opposite wall of the hammock.

I went back out side and made a pathway out of the silver rock, all the way to the pond and outlined the pond with pearls and sapphires. After, I made a marble fountain in the middle of the pond and it was taller than me! It was spewing water everywhere.

I went back to the waterfall and made the water outline the perimeter and on the opposite side of the waterfall, I made a beautiful gleaming water wall!

Then I went to the perimeter of my domain, where the water was flowing, and made it thicker, thick enough for people to swim in it. Then, I made a little rowboat with oars and put it in the water. Tutor said that the campers would come to my domain the go...CANOEING!

Then sunlight bounced off of the water wall and it created a rainbow that went all the way across my domain. All of it was so beautiful, but in the end, I was still very tired, so I went inside my little hut and went to the hammock and started napping.

Thyra

There wasn't much to make out of my air element so I just made a little shack thingamabob and put my things inside and my normal regular day things inside too, clothes, books, charms,pictures, spell and element books, pencil and paper, electronics (yes, even if I am a elemental, doesn't mean I will stop using electronics, ya got that? ELECTRONICS ARE MA LIFE!) and some air element thingys like a wind catcher or storm maker and all that stuff.

I went outside and put a tornado in the middle of my domain (or else I will just get bored one day and have nothing interesting to watch), some dark clouds overhead (I am a very negative person) and some air pets of mine. HI EAGLE!

Then in the far left corner, there was a windy mountain. Tutor said that the campers will come to my domain to go mountain climbing. I don't know what's the challenge but, OK.

That was about it. Sorry I'm not that interesting. My mind is still foggy from what happened before I went into the deep sleep. I think someone put me in a trance that I just never woke out of, until now...but who is it?

Avani

I saw that Athne, Thyra and Vivian were all making their _domain _out of their elements so I did the same thing.

I barley heard what Tutor said about the camp since I was busy making it, and now I will try to do what the others are doing.

I made a wall garden, a fountain it the middle of y domain so that the plants can grow, plants around the fountain, a little wooden cabin, a pathway that led from the cabin to the fountain and some bushes and all that.

I filled the cabin with herbs, fruits, ma clothes, a hammock, a drawer full of photo albums (what? ya never know when you'll get bored enough to look at pictures.), a animal skin rug with really soft fur, (sorry to that dear animal) and a whole wall covered with pictures of me and my friends and earth element stuff.

Then I went to the woods to check it out but didn't stay for long because then Tutor shouted to us, ''IT'S MEETING TIME! GO TO ATHNE'S DOMAIN!'' and I ran off to my friends place.

_At the meeting_

I made swift movements with my hands to cut wood and make logs for us to sit on around the fire.

Tutor was the first to sit down and the rest of us sat down as well.

''OK, campers, we always come to Athne's domain for meetings, alright?" she said to us. We all nodded. Then she started explaining the stuff we will do at camp.''We go to Thyra's domain for mountain climbing, trust me, I will make it difficult, we go to Vivian's domain for canoeing, I might make the ride more frightening, and we go to Avani's domain for doing activities in the woods, hunting, ability game, etc. We go to the middle of the camp for special training and exercises and NO ONE IS TO ENTER THE ILLUSION SECTION, all clear? You only enter with permission.'' she eyed everyone, looking at us one by one and we all nod, saying that we understand.

she smiles and said, ''Good.'' then she hands out scrolls that looked like old paper that was ripped at the edges and had a yellowish color.

The old scroll was our camp schedule. Right now, we are supposed to be in the middle of the camp, where Tutor said not to go unless we had permission to go...I wonder what is in there.

Me and my friends went back to our cabins to get changed. Tutor said that we should always be on guard when we are inside the middle, so we all took a trip to the armory.

If we had to be on guard, that must mean there are creatures for us to fight.

I changed into a green t-shirt with and shorts that reached up to my knees and wore leather boots. Then, I wore a little dark brown leather jacket with loads of pockets inside of it.

Even though, this might just be practice, Tutor doesn't go easy on us, so if we get hurt, we get hurt.

I went to the armory and took a silver bow and a quiver of arrows, strapped a sword around my waist, put a dagger on the other side and took a shield and strapped it around my arm. Then I took a small dagger and put it around my boot. I took some sleep darts and put it inside my leather jacket, along with a pocket knife and a Swiss army knife.

Since I am a earth element, my thing is defense so I am always prepared and I always try to be on guard no matter what. Yes, this is very serious. I saw the rest of my friends come into the armory as well.

Athne took double swords and strapped them across her back. She also took a spear, a mini dagger and a shield. Vivian took a trident, a shield, a pocket knife and a short spear. Thyra took a long sword and strapped it on her back, a shield, the poisonous dagger that she strapped on her waist and a Swiss army knife. She also took the Egyptian Kopesh, a golden curved sword with a sharp part at the end of the handle and strapped it on the other side of her waist.. Eleanor took a battle ax, a dagger and a shield. Farzin took all the little weapons- 8, 6 and 4 bladed ninja blades, a sharp boomerang, a pocket knife, a Swiss army knife and a shield.

Everyone except for Elthia came to the armory to retrieve weapons since she was too young to learn how to fight, so she just went with Tutor to watch us fight and learn bits and pieces about fighting, just visually.

We went to the middle of the camp with Tutor, where there was a tall black gate with dark mist coming out from it. ''Um...whats that mist thing?'' asked Eleanor. Tutor looked at her with a slight smile and said,''You'll see.'' then she kept walking while we slowed our pace, afraid of what we might encounter behind those black gates.

Thyra

We walked past the black gates together. The air was heavy so I tried to use my element powers to change it a bit, but for some reason, it didn't work...

Now I know what this place is. It's some kind of training that only allows us to use weapons, not our elemental powers. Good thing everyone went to the armory.

I put my hand on the hilt on my Kopesh, just in case of a surprise attack. Tutor gestured for us to walk faster, and she stood there waiting. Then, we were all in front of her.

All of a sudden, the fog started to clear and I saw a hideous demon, Púca, standing right in front of us.

It had a sharp tail, tiny bat wings, a big evil grin and bulging bloodshot eyes. It was no taller than my knees, but that didn't mean it wan't deadly.

I turned around to ask Tutor what the heck it was doing here, but when I turned around, she wasn't there. _She left us here with those stinking demons. _But before I could think hatred, the little monster jumped up, bared its fangs and almost bit Farzin, but she took a ninja blade with alarming speed and flung it at the demon.

Farzin hit the demon in the eye, but the little monster just got angry as it suddenly grew long claws and attacked again at Farzin, but she took her boomerang, threw it, and it made a circle around the demon, going up and down and when it stopped, the little monster was tied up. Athne took her spear and stabbed the demon in the heart and this time, he died.

_This is crazy._I thought. Then I realized why I thought that. A Púca is a shape changer that can change into a black horse, a goat or rabbits. Maybe that tiny form it took was a horrible bunny. Who knows?

We went the rest of the way through pathways that lead to dead ends, endless twists and turns and just put ourselves in front of another monster. Now before I explain that, you just gotta guess where we are. We are in a maze. And I am starting to get claustrophobic! Well, that's a first.

We killed some dark fairies, centaurs, spirits, Sphinxes and we also slayed a few dragons, big and small. But then we found the center of the maze. There was a black door and when we went through, everything was warmer and it had the golden light lit by torches. At the end of the room, was a door with chains guarded by the demon Graulas, who had the same chains connected to him as well.

He was a big demon with the face of a ram, with the horns and everything. He had fangs and some scales and I sensed that he was trying to paralyze us with magical fear. It didn't work but the real fear in how he looked and how horrible his breath was, was totally there. Sigh...well, goodbye Graulas. Ya lived a few good years but we are totally gonna kill ya.

I turned invisible and the others did too. ''I can smell you. All five of you.'' said Graulas. But there are six of us, me, Avani, Vivian, Farzin, Eleanor and Athne...could it be possible that he can't smell one of us?

''The earthen one, smells of plants and herbs, the water one, smells of fish and the sea, sot=rt of like the smell of a pool too, the fire one, smells of something burnt, the one of space, I can smell the planets you've been on, don't think I can't and the the last one..oh my goodness, your light is too bright for you to be fully invisible! Tell Chytra that you need more practice! Also, I can sense that you are full of life...which I am not. Oh and if you want to kill me, surprise me.'' he said smiling at us, obviously thinking that there was no way that we could surprise him.

Everyone turned visible again, except for me, and they exchanged some confused looks at each other. Graulus saw that and he said, '' What? Did I get your elements wrong? Not possible. Well, let me guess your names, Farzin, Eleanor, Athne, Vivian and Avani. Am I right?'' he looked at each and one of my friends and they all nodded.

Eleanor was the first to speak up, which just occurred to me that she might have been the bravest. ''Yes, demon Graulas. You have guessed our names, you have guessed our elements. Now, what are you going to do with us? You cannot kill us, I can see that your life is slipping away and the energy to do that would be too much. Even though I can't kill you as a life element, I can make your life wane away even more with just a snap of my fingers.''

Graulas looked unaffected by the threat. He just smiled up at her and said, ''Well, I suppose you can my dear, but did you not realize that you cannot use your elemental powers inside of this maze? Yes you can turn invisible, as it is more of a basic but you cannot use all your fancy-wancy _magic.''_

Eleanor blinked at him, as if that thought just occurred to her. Then I realized that Graulas still hasn't sensed me yet, so I flew behind him, my feet only centimeters from the ground. I took my sword as he was talking and...

Eleanor

I got the courage to talk to Graulas and threatened to kill him, but it never occurred to me that our powers didn't work in the maze. He surprised me, when I was supposed to be surprising him.

I stood there, blinked and my mouth slowly opened with surprise. Then while he was talking again, I heard a groan come out of his mouth and he slowly sank to the his back, there was a deep cut and blood was gushing out. Then behind him, Thyra became visible again, smiling at us.

Graulas managed to say the last words, ''You, I didn't *wince* sense you. Your air is so mixed with everything-g and you...well, this isn't over-r, just-t wait for the *wince*surprise-es that Chytra will give you one day-y, much-h worse than this-s surprise.'' then he closed his eyes slowly, and he was goner.

Everyone suddenly became pale, even Thyra and Farzin, who were always pale! ''Wha-what does he mean by 'Chytra will give a surprise even bigger than this one'?''asked Athne.

''Well, that surprise may be even worse than death itself.'' I said to her, after a long pause. We all trudged over to the golden door, opened it, and saw the smiling face of Tutor.

**Hiyas! Sorry I didn't update so much for this chapter but I still made this one very long! Like, its seriously about 3,500 words in this chapter! Give me a break people. I updated and I must tell you. this story will not have a happy ending like most, but that makes it fun! The big question: Is Tutor to be trusted?**


	4. The new elements

**Hi,people. READ! Ahem, here are some movies you should watch- Maleficent(when it comes out), The Hobbit (1,2 and 3 when it comes out.), The lord of the rings (all 3!), Avatar (and there is gonna be an Avatar 2!), The mummy, the mummy returns, The hunger games (I never read the books but the movies were OK.). Then there is a list of books and series-FABLE HAVEN! Percy Jackson, Walking with the dead, Elidritch manor, yesterday's dead, the hypnotists, the Kane chronicles, the hero's of Olympus, GOOSEBUMPS! And finally, 4 kids in 5E and 1 crazy year. They were all pretty awesome. I enjoyed them and maybe some other people would too. I present to you...CHAPTER um...4!**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven.**

Characters

Avani: The earth elemental

Athne: The fire elemental

Thyra: The air/wind elemental

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light elemental

Farzin: The space elemental, older sister of Isabelle

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Elizabeth

Unknown elements

Day

Night

Time

Speed

Emotion

**Chapter 4: More elements?**

Avani

Today, we had a change of plans.

Instead of going canoeing after breakfast today, we went straight to a meeting. I guess it was important.

Yesterday after the maze, we didn't trust Tutor as much. Eleanor told Tutor what Graulas said and she just laughed and said, ''And you would believe him? *Laugh* He is one of the 6 most feared demons, he was obviously trying to psych you out for the last moment of enjoyment. That demon has to enjoy being evil until the very last second!''

It made sense that Graulas was one of the 6 most evil demons but I still didn't trust Tutor as much anymore.

Maybe this meeting is for her to prove herself, but no matter what, I will be suspicious and I will keep an eye on her.

I walked to Athne's domain with Farzin and Vivian. We were all wondering what was so important.

When we got there,me, Athne, Eleanor, Farzin, Elthia, Vivian, Thyra and Tutor weren't the only ones there.

There was a girl with long hair that reached her waist and the color was blacker than black. She had bangs that covered her eyebrows and she had navy blue eyes, the color of the night sky...

She was tall also, and she wore a t-shirt that said, 'keep calm and eat a cupcake' with a gray sweater and dark blue jeans.

There was another girl who had curly light blonde hair with straight brown streaks, side bangs and hazel eyes spotted with brown. She wore a white sweater with a plain yellow t-shirt and some faded jeans. So basically, she was the complete opposite of the other girl.

Now why were they here?

Farzin

I walked into Athne's domain with Eleanor and Avani and when we went in, there were 2 girls- one with long dark hair and the other with curly blond hair and straight brown streaks.

Is this why we had a special meeting? Are these new people?

They probably are...Oh, Tutor's talking.

''Hello,dear elements. I would like to introduce to you the new elements, *Farzin: I told you so.* Hermia and Dawn." she said. The girls just stood there, expressionless.

Tutor continued talking. ''Dawn is the element Day and Hermia is the element night and dream.'' and they were still just standing there...

''And they are sisters.'' said Tutor smiling. That made everyone surprised. Avani, Athne, Vivian and Eleanor gaped at them while me, Elthia and Thyra gave confused looks at them.

Dawn and Hermia smiled. So they did know how to express themselves!

Then Tutor saw our surprised expressions and said to us, ''I know they don't look alike but believe it or not, all elements have siblings. Sometimes only one of all the siblings gets the power of and element and sometimes only one gets the power.''

That surprised us even more. I already know that me and Elthia are both sisters since we met Tutor together, but my friends had siblings this whole time?

Athne

I'm shocked. I had siblings?

Tutor said that Avani had an older sister that might be an elemental, Eleanor had a twin brother that is not an elemental (duh, we haven't met an elemental who's a boy yet!), Thyra had a little sister that was not an elemental, Farzin and Elthia are both sisters which we already know but it turns out that they also have a baby sister and an older sister that was older than both of them, Vivian had a little brother that was also not an elemental, Eleanor had a twin brother and I had an older sister, a younger brother and a baby brother. Wow, I never even knew that.

Tutor said that one of my siblings might have been an element as well. Hmm...interesting...

And it turns out that we were going to meet the other new elements next week!

OH MA GOSH! How is this all happening so fast?

So Athne's sister name is Evelyn, Farzin and Elthia's younger sister is named Isabelle and their older sister is named Valery. Vivian's brother's name is Darce, my older sister's name is Nevera, my younger brother's name is Marlon and my baby brother's name is Nolan. Eleanor's twin brother's name was Perrigan.

Wowzers! We all had siblings!

Tutor did an inspection for me and Avani since our sister's might be an element.

She took my hand and concentrated. After a while she said in a soft voice,'' Ah yes, Nevera is the element of time. I see great things ahead for her.''

Then she went over to Avani and took her hand, concentrating as well. I wonder what she was doing. Looking at the memories that were long forgotten?

Then she spoke in that same soft voice and said, ''Avani, your sister Evalin, is the element, emotion. I shall search for all your siblings elsewhere. I will forego with my illusionists. Until then, you 2 are in charge.''

I was shocked, why were we in charge? Maybe she suspected that we didn't trust her as much. But we were still in charge!

**OK, people, I shall update like, next week or so since tomorrow is a Monday. HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THIS CHAPIE! Until then...**


	5. Weapons descriptions

**OK, people, this might be one of my favorite descriptions because it is about...WEAPONS!Weapons are awesome! They look awesome and they work awesomely even though every time I hold a knife to cut my bagel, I get freaked out. BUT THEY ARE STILL AWESOME! They will be descriptions of weapons that will be or are in the elemental artifacts.**

**Disclaimer: You don't own Fable Haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns. You wish you did, but you don't.**

**Me: Anything else?**

**Disclaimer: You don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians either?**

**Me: No ya big dolt!  
**

**Disclaimer: Then what is it?**

**Me: Its called a test you idiot, to see if you pay attention to what I even write about!**

**Disclaimer: Well if you told me then I would have passed the test!**

**Me: That was the whole point, so I could see if you were pretending or not!**

**Disclaimer: Not fair! That was more like a pop quiz and not a test!  
**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Disclaimer: Your mean, you big meanie.**

**Me: Excuse me? Like honestly, _scuzi?_**

**Disclaimer: Sorry ma'am.*Wince***

**Chapter um..5:Not a chapter it is...DESCRIPTIONS OF WEAPONS!**

**Swords**

**Kopesh:**A golden Egyptian sword that has a curve which sort of makes it look like a question mark. (What?Its true!)Use: Can hook the enemy and kill them.

**Longsword: **A long skinny sword. Use: Easier to carry even though the ones at camp are deadly.

**Katana** A Japanese sword that is flat and the hilt is wrapped with leather. Use: Good for ninja's!

**Magma sword:** A thick, orange bladed sword with a diagonal curve at the top and has fire signs on it. The hilt is made out of medal and has many curves and swirls. Use: Burns the prey once attacked.

**Cavalry sword: **A silver, skinny sword with a sideways golden : Can be used for professional fighting.

**Spatha: **A very flat bladed sword. Use: Flat=sharper at the sides (I ran out of idea's, OK?)

**Daggers**

**Mini dagger: **A dagger smaller than a normal one, has a leather hilt and silver blade. Use: Good for hiding+could be an extra secret weapon the enemies don't know about.

**Earth dagger: **A dagger made out of gold and is embedded with flowers and leaves. Use: The prey is pricked by invisible thorns on the dagger once attacked by it.

**Fire dagger: **A dagger with the blade made out of obsidian and the hilt has obsidian inside of the lava rock outside of it. Has fire in it, especially at the tip of the blade. Use: Burns the prey once attacked by the dagger.

**Water dagger: **A purple dagger with the hilt made out of long sea shells and the part where the hilt and the blade meet, there are dozens of seashells. (The sea shells are all purple, white, blueish purple and in between. Use: Once attacked by it, there will be poison.

**Wind/air dagger: **A blade that looks like the shape of an icicle and is a gray color. The hilt makes swirls and the swirls connect to the blade.

**Light dagger: **The blade is made out of a lightning bolt and the hilt is made out of gleaming gold. Use: It strikes lightning once you are attacked by it.

**Darkness dagger: **A hexagonal spider web with a spider on it made out of stone. The blade is parallel and is split in half at the tip. Use: It spreads darkness into the body once you were attacked by it.

**Illusion dagger: **Does not look like a dagger at all. (Its the trick of the dagger)Use: The prey does not know that there is a dagger because of the trick.

**Bows and arrows**

**Silver bow and arrow: **Is really skinny and light and made out of real silver. Use: For regular practice.

**Golden bow and arrow: **Is made out of real gold and is thicker than the silver bow and arrow. Use: For regular practice.

**Celestial bronze bow and arrow: **Is made out of celestial bronze and can cut through anything. Use:For more advanced practice.

**Dragon bow and arrow: **Is made out of dragon skin and bone and in the middle, there are wing shapes. Use: For slaying a dragon or someone else.

**Serpent bow and arrow: **Made out of serpent skin and bone and water. Use: For slaying a serpent or someone else.

**Phoenix bow and arrow: **Is made out of phoenix skin and bone and had the blazing stone on the bow. Use: For slaying a phoenix or someone else.

**Other weapons and stuff**

**Ninja blade:** There are 4, 6 and 8 bladed ninja blades. Use: Good for a ninja!

**Boomerang:** Is a stick thingy that is curvy and the camp ones are sharp on the sides. Use: Good for slashing a circle.

**Spear:** A wooden or metal stick with a diamond shaped metal tip. Use: Wooden for practice, metal for real fighting.

**Shield:** A circle(they are in the shape of a circle at camp) of metal, gold, silver, bronze that you can hold with a handle. Use: For protection.

**Armor**: A whole outfit made out of metal. Use: To protect your whole body. Best type of armor: Adamant because nothing can cut through it and is very light.

**Gauntlets**: A metallic glove made out of gold, silver, bronze or metal. Use: To protect your hand, duh.

**Ax**:A wooden or metal stick with a blade at the top on one side or both sides. Use: Wooden for practice, metal for real fighting.

**Penknife: **A golden knife is hidden inside of the pen. Use: For something like spy work when they think you brought a pen but you actually brought a secret weapon.

**So people, this is my new chapter on descriptions! Hope ya liked it and keep on reading! READING IS LIFE! Well, its my life os I don't know about you. Hehe. I think I might do more descriptions about stuff like, IDK...um...mythological creatures! Yeah! I will add a lot of creatures in the story so why not do a list of them and make descriptions with it? Until next time...  
**


	6. Avani and Athne in charge

**This chapter is gonna be about what happens when Avani and Athne are in charge and where Tutor shall search for their siblings. Also about their siblings and I forgot to write how old everyone is and descriptions about them so, voila! This chapter is dedicated to my friends Kelly, Rachel and Yuxi. Also dedicated to whoever reads this since I just like dedications. :D OK, so, spread the word, follow, favorite and review! Remember, NO CRITICISM! **

**Disclaimer: She does not own Fable Haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns.**

Descriptions of the characters in the elemental artifacts

Avani: 12 years old and is the best friend of Athne. Born with magic and is the earth element. Is the younger sister of Evalin.

Athne: 12 years old and is the best friend of Avani. Born with magic and is the fire element.

Thyra: 12 years old and is best friends with Vivian. Born with magic and is the air/wind element.

Vivian: 12 years old and is best friends with Thyra. Born with magic and is the water element.

Chytra: 20 years old and is the Tutor. She is one of the two illusion elements in the whole world. Born with magic.

Farzin: 12 years old and is the older sister of Elthia and Isabelle. Not born with magic and is the element Space and Speed. (I will explain in this chapter)

Elthia: 10 years old and is the younger sister of Farzin. Not born with magic and is the one and only healer.

Valery:14 years old and is the oldest sister of Farzin, Elthia and Isabelle. Not born with magic and is not an element.

Isabelle: 1 years old and the baby sister of Valery, Farzin and Elthia. Not born with magic and is not an element.

Eleanor: 12 years old and has a twin brother named Perrigan. Not born with magic.

Perrigan: 12 years old and is the annoying twin brother of Eleanor. Not born with magic and is not an element.

Evelyn: 16 years old and is the older sister of Avani. Is the element emotion.

Nevera: 15 years old and is the older sister of Athne and is not born with magic. Is the element time.

Marlon: 6 years old and is the younger brother of Athne. Not born with magic and is not an element.

Nolan: 2 years old and is the baby brother of Athne. Not born with magic and is not an element.

**Chapter 6: Avani and Athne in charge**

Avani

Today, me and Athne are in charge and we aren't going to do things as _professionally _as Tutor might.

What? Its not like we're in charge everyday or something.

So we are gonna do hunting, weapon making, riding sea animals and studying for a spell test that Tutor was going to make us do right after she comes back.

Darn, that lady just won't let us rest will she?

We went hunting in the woods and I took the golden bow and arrow and so did Athne.

We were sort of pro at this since my main weapon is the bow and arrow and Athne is my best friend and we hang out a lot and practice and all that stuff.

We also cut the schedule short because we wanted to figure things out...like about Tutor...

I still wonder if she can be trusted or not. Well I think, yes...no...ugh! This is just so confusing.

We were hunting for the loose fairies cause we made a whole new area just for the fairies to roam around without us having to get distracted on some important meeting or something.

It was going to be in the middle section and Tutor told me and Avani to go in there if we must or there was a change of plans or it was really important. And right now, we think making the fairies safe is pretty important.

These bows wouldn't harm the fairies. They are sleep bows so when we catch a fairy, they will just fall asleep and later on we will get them to the middle section.

I was preparing my bow and arrow and Athne came up to me and said, ''Do you really think that we should be putting the fairies in the middle section? What if this isn't important enough to go in the middle section for?"

"Well...maybe it isn't that important. I think we could make a underground tunnel or something to get them to the middle section and once we get to the middle section, we get them out of the tunnel but we won't go in so we aren't really breaking the rules."

She thought about it for a while. ''Well, I guess we could do that. So you got the spell for that?'' she asked me. I nodded.

The spell:

_Point to the ground and concentrate on the place you want to go. Place a pebble on the floor and let a fire element melt it. After it melts, think of it as a tunnel underground. The tunnel will appear 3 meters in front of you and will take you to the place you want to go to._

Alright! Lets do this thing!

We went into the woods and got our bow and arrows ready. There were about 281 fairies in total and I took down 54, Athne took down 51, Vivian took down 38,Thyra took down 40, Eleanor took down 42, Farzin took down 48 and even Elthia took down 8. New record!

After that, I made the underground tunnel with the help of Athne and we took the fairies with us. We got to the end of the tunnel and the fairies woke up before we knew it and flew straight up through the exit.

Thyra

I only took down 40 fairies out of 281! That's about average. *Sigh* Whatever.

Now, I am thinking!

There are moments when my mind wonder off and now is one of the moments. I sometimes think about things that are really strange...

_I wonder what it will be like to kill everyone, friends and family and myself and the whole world...wait a minute, that wasn't my thought!_

Someone is invading my mind! I'm sure of it! I have been thinking that strange thought ever since I woke up from that deep sleep...but who put me in that sleep? I NEED TO KNOW!

Now who would be strong enough to do that to me? An illusion master! But that would be Tutor...

Tutor would never do that to me! Who else could it be? That other stupid little runt that is so called the only other illusion master in the whole entire world?

It must be him!

Now what would he want from me?

Chytra

I took my dragon and flew away from the camp.

It should take me 1 day to get there, 1 day to find them, 1 day to convince them (or trick them to going to camp and when they meet their relatives, BOOM! They remember again! )and 1 day to get back. So that would be 4 days.

I packed energy bars, natural spring water, dried fruits and herbs, a lighter (just in case. You never know), my element necklace and my emergency kit. It had a compos, a map of the Canada (that is where I am going to find them), my invisibility glove, extra weapons, a few potions for healing, a flashlight and my favorite Swiss army knife.

I was wearing a black leather jacket, black spiked boots, jeans, and a t shirt that said _keep calm because Tutor is here _and I also put my hair up in a french braid and I wore my illusion necklace.

I went on my black dragon and flew off to Canada.

After that 1 day of flying, I dreamed of camp again and I dreamed of the middle section full of fairies.

It wasn't really a dream. It was a nightmare because the fairies were being attacked and some were dead...

**Ta da! Cliff hanger! What happened to the fairies? Is Tutor truly be trusted? What will Tutor do when she finds Evelyn and Nevera? JUST KEEP READING! REMEMBER, READING IS LIFE!**


	7. Evelyn

**This is...the great and wonderful...new chapter...of...TEA...and...AWESOMENESS! Ta-da! The new chapter! Remember to review, spread the word, favorite and follow! And for those who don't have an account, that is sad cause your missing out on a lot of fun! But still, thank you for those who reviewed! I shall continue updating! This story is dedicated to my friends and their personalities(if you new them, some of the elements and them are alike). Also dedicated to ma dear fellow readers.**

**Disclaimer: You don't own Fable Haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns and you are awesome.  
**

**Chapter 7: Evelyn  
**

Chytra

I woke up from the horrible dream.

I was sweating and my heart was pounding so fast and loud, I thought my dragon would have heard it.

I ordered my black dragon, (His name is Darvon) to try to find Evelyn and Nevera and he swooped past the CN tower, went over the buildings and cars and soared out into the night sky.

I looked up, hoping to see the stars.

But of course, there were none to be seen with all the humans around causing pollution and making the stars hide.

*Sigh*someday, good or evil would rid the world of these despicable humans so that the world shall live in peace again.

Then Darvon stopped on top of a grassy green hill that was beside a little Rural house that was far away from the traffic and other houses.

I got off of Darvon, sliding off of his black wings that were tucked behind his back. I walked up to the little house with confidence and knocked on the door.

No one answered so I knocked again. I thought no one would open the door at this time but just as I was about to turn around, I heard the door creak open.

"Who are you?" asked a female voice. I turned around to see a skinny, pale and tall young lady, probably a teenager with long dark hair and side bangs that were too long to be considered bangs. She had dark brown eyes and she had an angular face.

"May I come in?" I asked her politely. "I asked you who you were." she said to me as if it was an order for me to tell her who I was.

"My name is Chytra and I have come here for important business." I said to her. She studied me for a while and then slowly opened the door and let me in.

I walked in and felt the air become warmer and I looked around the living room and saw dark wood floors, wooden walls and ceiling fans. It was a very cozy little house and there was a glass coffee table, a white couch around the coffee table with 2 arm chairs opposite of the couch. There was a corner table at the far corner of the room with sketches and art books and a painting stand beside it with paint brushes, paint and dozens of paintings places on the floor, on the painting stand or on the walls.

The kitchen had an island that separated the kitchen from the living room and it had cabinets and drawers a lighter color than the floor. There were stairs in between where the kitchen was and where the living room was. The stairs had a little hallway that went with it all the way to the top and the walls of the stairway was covered with paintings of Toronto, China, the ocean and mountains.

"You have a wonderful home" I told her. She smiled nervously and motioned for me to sit down on the chairs.

I sat on the armchair and I waited as she made hot chocolate with marshmallows for the both of us and then came, placed the drinks on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. I took a sip as she asked me why I was here and what was the important business that brought me here.

I told her, "Well you see, there are actually magical creatures in this world and do you realize that the elements are what keep the world together?" I paused for a moment as she took it in and to my surprise, she wasn't calling me crazy or anything. So I continued. "And also, I have come here to tell you that...you are one of the elements,"before she could protest I said to her, "And I know where your sister is!" then she calmed down again.

"So you are saying that I am some legendary element and that you know about my sister?" she asked me. I nodded. "How did you find my sister? How do I know that you aren't just gonna say that you know her and then kidnap me instead?" she said in a panicked voice.

"Now Evelyn, I know your sister, Avani because she is the earth element and I am the Tutor of all the elements and I know about you because you have a sister." I said to her. She looked a bit surprised and worried and then she said to me in a really hushed voice, "You know my name...and my sister's name.." then she took a pocket knife from her sweater pocket and was about to attack me but then I put her in a trance with my illusion powers.

She stopped all of a sudden, straightened herself up and put the knife away. The spell I put her into made her calm and not worried so she could tell me stuff about her life, any suspicions of being an element and it stopped her from attacking me.

Evelyn

I was so worried about this _Tutor _person was about to kidnap me or something.

To be honest, I do feel like I have some sort of magical power inside of me and the reason that my sister disappeared was some how connected to this and I could just feel it.

I went downstairs from my bedroom when I heard the knocking on the door. Usually, I would have stayed upstairs with my pocket knife until the person left but something was drawing me towards the door.

I felt that this visitor came here for something important and I somehow knew that they would come back after today.

She scared me so much after I knew that she knew me and my sisters name that I took out my pocket knife and was about to attack her but ten this feeling went inside of me, I felt so...calm.

I stopped my attack just when my knife was inches away from her neck and then straightened myself up. I've never felt so calm in my life!

It was a feeling where it felt like you had no worries at all and you can tell anyone anything and you didn't feel like you were in trouble like when you were being stalked or kidnapped...what was I thinking again?

Then Tutor's voice cut through my thoughts. "How do you feel, Evelyn?" she asked me with a smile on her face. I told her that I felt really calm for some reason and then she asked me, "So Evelyn, tell me about your life, have you had any interesting experiences? Something that would make you wonder if you were a human or something else?"

I thought for a moment. Hmm..."Sometimes, I would just be walking, minding my own business and then I would walk past some people and my emotions felt different-sometimes I was so happy and then I felt so sad because of some memory that made the feeling come that wasn't even mine! And other times, I would be in a fight with someone and I would shout: CALM DOWN! and all of a sudden, they were actually calm. That scares me a little and it always has." I said to her. Tutor thought for a moment and then before I knew it, she dragged me outside of my house, locked the door and we went to the little hill and there was a dragon.

I was so calm that I thought to myself, _why not?_ and then kept walking with Tutor. I climbed onto the dragon and then I gazed up at the night sky as Tutor went onto the long neck that the dragon had, spoke to him in some strange language and then stayed there.

I kept wondering to myself what would happen but then before I knew it, sleep took me and banished my thoughts.

**This was my new chapter about the element or emotion, Evelyn. She is the sister of Avani and in the next chapter, I will make it about Athne's sister, Nevera. Keep reading people with joy in your hearts that I hoped that I have put in there and when you guys post reviews, remember, NO CRITICISM! **


	8. Nevera

**This is the new chapter on how Tutor found Nevera and also, Tutor shall take Evelyn and Nevera to camp! Remember, review! :) But still, I won's get to the part about what happens after they get to the camp because, seriously, i still have tons of homework people! And 2 tests to study for! And I never study so just keep in mind that I am finally taking my marks seriously and I will actually try. *Weep, weep* **

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns.**

**Chapter 10: Nevera**

Chytra

Now that I have Evelyn with me, all there is left is to find Nevera.

I told Darvon to fly back to the CN tower and find the tallest building that he could find.

He did as he was told and landed on the field behind the building. I walked to the front of the building and opened the door. You needed a key to get inside the next door so I took and exact copy of the key and put it in the door.

I went to the elevator, past the sleeping guards and went to floor 12. I walked out of the elevator, turned right and went all the way to the end of the hallway.

I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, I saw a hazel colored eye, looking through the peek hole.

Then later on, the hazel eyes widened and opened the door quickly and behind the door, was a girl with a big smile on her face.

Evelyn

Now, I am sinking into a dream of a lifetime.

Never, have I felt this relaxed and so...so...calm. Nothing to worry about, get frustrated about, get mad about or to weep about.

I lay on my back, feeling the vibrations the dragon makes every time it inhales and exhales. Relaxing...

I looked up at the night sky, into the stars and at the moon...

I fell asleep and had a dream about a place I have never been to before.

It was a circular place made out of stone and inside, there were kids only about 12 years old, with weapons of all kinds-bows and arrows, swords, spears, ax's, daggers and even some weapons that I didn't even know existed until today.

Then I looked at each and every one of the 12 year old kids and one of them caught my attention...it was sort of like deja vu..she looked familiar and sort of looked like me in a way...

She had long black hair and was sort of slim in a way and she wasn't that tall but was definitely not the shortest of this bunch. She had a tanner skin, unlike my super pale skin that made me look like snow white.

She had wide dark brown eyes that looked in every direction...then it turned around and looked straight at..me.

Then all of a sudden, I woke up, looking at the glistening stars. I looked at the moon again and then I heard a voice in my head..._we know you're there. We know your coming.._

Nevera

I was drinking some tea and then I heard a knock on the door.

I put on my pink fluffy bunny slippers and looked inside of the peek hole.

Who could possibly be there? I thought to myself.

When I saw the person standing there, I was shocked. It was really her!

The same long black hair that reached just past her shoulders, bangs in the front that covered her eyebrows, the same black leather jacket she wore on special occasions and then I saw a necklace...no not _a _necklace, _the _necklace.

The necklace of illusion. Yes I am aware of all this magical stuff because I have met Tutor before.

Flashback

_I was playing with my sister on the field behind the building and then we ran into a lady with black hair and bangs that wore a black leather jacket and had an interesting necklace on._

_We apologized for bumping into her and she just smiled at us and said, "That sister of yours has a strong aura. Mind if I talk to you for a min?" we nodded because we didn't know what to do and we sat on the wooden bench with her._

_She started to tell me that my little sister, Athne was an element , possibly one of the 4. I was confused. What is this crazy lady talking about?_

_Then our parents came and they didn't seem worried about us talking to a stranger. They just smiled and said, "So I see you have met Chytra." and I asked them, "Why is she talking about strange stuff that doesn't exist?" They smiled at me and said and told us that it was true and that Chytra had proof._

_I turned over to her to see that she wasn't there anymore and then faster than lightning, she was there again. "Wow! How'd you do that?" I asked her. She told me that it was all thanks to the elements that she is able to do that. _

_Then, as a crazy child with a wild imagination, I believed her and I am glad I did because without her, my sister would be in big trouble with some monsters but right now, she is alive and I know it._

_Tutor left and said one thing to me before she left, "And one day, I may be back for you." and then she left with my sister and my parents had tears of joy and sadness in their eyes. Joy for the fact that my sister would be protected and sadness for parting with my sister._

End of flashback.

And guess what? I think what Tutor said was right, she did come back for me! And now I know why because I have been having strange experiences with things-especially if it was related to a clock.

I would look at the clock and think to myself, I wish I had more time, and then the clock hands would start spinning backwards and backwards and I thought there was something wrong with the clock until I looked around the room to see that all the clocks were moving backwards.

Then I would start yelling, "STOP! STOP!" with my eyes close, out of sheer frustration and when I opened my eyes, the clock stopped moving and it would be like, 5 hours before the actual time that it was supposed to be.

I told Tutor and she said she understood and that was the reason why she came here, dragged me to the elevator, went to the lobby, went outside and walked behind the building towards a blacks dragon. I was about to say something until I realized that the dragon was hers because we were actually able to get on top of him without dying.

Chytra

Now that I had Nevera and Evelyn, I could take them back to camp.

Their siblings would see them again and it would sure help with what is about to happen...

And to make matters worse, it is supposed to happen in just 3 weeks and we would have to be prepared.

The end of humanity would soon come...

And the plan would be complete.

**So that was the end of the chapter! Did you guys like it? What do you want the next chapter to be about? I might run out of idea's, just so you know and I also have tests and stuff so that means, less fan fiction. But every time I say that, that never happens for some reason..hmm...whatever. CYA PEPS!**


	9. Creatures descriptions

**So** **this is my new chapter of descriptions on...MYTHOLOGICAL CREATURES! You guys are lucky that it is almost March break because I will be updating more...so this is the new chapter! And I know that some of you are actually excited for these descriptions so that's why I made one! Your welcome people! I hope you enjoy this chapter of descriptions for mythological creatures and Disclaimer will be giving a special thanks to the people that have been reading this story and reviewing.  
**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns. You also don't own any creatures in the Fable Haven series like the creatures or weapons and you are awesome.  
**

**Me: I already know that but still, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: OK..**

**Me: And you forgot something.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah! Readers, please review, favorite, follow and do whatever.**

**Me: And?**

**Disclaimer: There's a _and?_**

**Me: Yup. A special thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: Oh, um...special thanks to those who reviewed and please keep reading! You guys are awesome just like Fable Haven person over here. You guys _are_ awesome.  
**

**Me: As I said, i already know that.**

**Chapter 9: Creatures ****descriptions **

**Banshee: **A female spirit usually seen as an omen of death or messenger of the underworld. A Banshee is a fairy women who begins to wail if someone is about to die. She is seen washing bloodstained clothes or armor of those who are about to die. Magical power: Predict deaths.

**Centaur:** A creature that is half man, half horse and is very fast and strong. Fights well with a bow and arrow. Magical power: Awesome with the bow and arrow and is part man, part horse.

**Chimera: **A monstrous fire breathing creature that have the parts of three animals- a lion a snake and a goat. It is a lion who has the head of the goat rising from its back and a tail that ended in a snake head. Magical power: It has 3 different body parts!

**Cthulhu:**A sea dragon with a giant octopus for a head and has wings as well. Magical power: Is able to fly, to swim and do land stuff.

**Dragon: **A reptilian creature that can breathe fire and has large wings that able them to fly. They have sharp fangs, evil eyes, deflective scales, sharp horns and sharp talons. Magical power: They can breathe fire and fight in other ways as well (they are awesome!)

**Dryad:** A beautiful women who lives in the forest and wears autumnal dresses and can run through trees. They are very tall (7 feet and up) and are linked to the whole forest. Magical powers: They can walk through trees and they can fight as well.

**Fairies: **A small humanoid creature that are beautiful and have gorgeous wings. They love their reflections and will turn into an imp if it is kept indoors for 1 night. Magical powers: To make plants grow and they can fight in battle.

**Fire drake: **A small fire breathing dragons who don't have any other dragon abilities besides breathing fire. Magical powers: Breathe fire.

**Gargoyle:** A medieval creature with horns behind their ears and wings. They have fangs and claws as well. Magical power: They can become stone statues and real life gargoyle! (I don't know if they can actually do that but in my story, they can)

**Griffin: **A creature that is has the back legs of a lion, the head and wings of n eagle and the eagle's talons are at it's front feet. Magical power: To fly and is a good fighter.

**Hamadryad:** Related to dryads and are very similar to them except instead of being linked to the whole forest, they are only linked to 1 individual tree. Magical power: Probably the same as normal dryads.

**Hydra:** A creature with no less then 15 dragon like heads. Magical power: They have a bunch of heads that could attack people.

**Minotaur:** A creature that is half bull and half man, looks really strong with muscle and stuff and is really strong. Has 2 big horns, sharp teeth and glowing evil eyes.

**Naiads:** A water nymph that live underwater and love to drown humans for fun. Magical power: They can live for a very very very long time.

**Phoenix:** A fire bird with long tails and large wings and are the color of orange, light orange, red and yellow. Magical power: They could do like, anything with fire.

**Púca:** A shape changer that can take the shape of a goat, a rabbit and a black horse. Magical power: Changing forms.

**Sea serpent:** An underwater reptilian creature that is big and has scales and a long body. Magical power: They can breathe underwater.

**Unicorn:** White horses with spiraling horns on their foreheads. They represent purity and their horns purify. They can change into a human and look young even though they are thousands of years old. Magical powers with horn: Healing, purifying, transform their horn into a weapon, making light from the horn, keeping darkness at bay and they can enter Unicorn horse shape which requires the third horn. Without horn: Making small amount of light, very strong, create long distance communicating devices, reading others minds and intentions through physical touch. (This was a long description)

**Alright people, these are the descriptions for mythological creatures or, just you know, creatures. I might add more to this list and some other lists if I think of some creature or something or I put a creature in one of my stories and add it to the list. And today is a Friday and I will be updating once in a while but I still have a test to study for. I have to study from page 11-19 for the test! IN FRENCH! I'm awesome but I am not that awesome in French people, so I got to study. I am planning to get good marks and I suggest that you people should try because it actually pays off, in a way. Sorry for this long authors note thingamabob but I just felt like I wanted to keep on typing. CYA PEPES!**


	10. The reunion

**So this is my new chapter on what happens when Evelyn and Nevera get to camp and see their sisters again! Thank you all so much for reviewing. Keep reading! I will add Fable Haven creatures in here soon. Enjoy the chapter! This is gonna be about the happy sibling reunion!  
**

**Disclaimer: You do not own able Haven, anything in Fable Haven and you do not own anything that Brandon Mull owns.**

Characters

Avani: The earth element, younger sister of Evelyn

Athne: The fire element, younger sister of Nevera

Thyra: The air/wind element

Vivian:The water element

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light element

Farzin: The space element, older sister of Isabelle

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Elizabeth

Evelyn: The emotion element, older sister of Avani

Nevera: The time element, older sister of Athne

Unknown elements

Day

Night

Time

Speed

Emotion

Not found element

Darkness and Death

**Chapter10: At camp again  
**

Avani

The day has finally come when I would see my sister again.

The sister that I did not know about.

There was a roar from the sky that made everyone look up and take out their weapons.

We were about to shoot our arrows when we saw the big black dragon but we realized that Tutor was on it with 2 other people.

They landed and we saw the 2 other people.

1 was obviously older and had pale skin, long hair, dark brown eyes and was really skinny.

The other had the same hazel eyes as Athne, the same long, slightly curly black hair and the same happy smile. I'm guessing that she is Athne's sister and the other girl was my sister.

But we barley looked alike.

Tutor introduced us to Nevera, who was the sister of Athne (obviously) and was the element time.

The other girls name was Evelyn and she was my sister and she was the element emotion.

I didn't even know that those elements existed until today. They must be one of the unknown elements. Interesting...

Me and Athne didn't seem to remember anything about our siblings but they sure did.

Then Tutor did something, she mumbled a spell and then all the memories came back, when my sister was playing with me, when we were sledding, when we would eat breakfast together and she would go to school and come back later for dinner, when she would take my hand and look at my life line and all sorts of normal everyday memories came.

Then I understood. When I was taken to be an element, Tutor must have brainwashed all of us so we forgot our siblings, except for Farzin and Elthia since they came here together, and after she makes us forget about them, then she can take her time and slowly find them.

I bet having a sibling is distracting for an element.

Everyday Elthia and Farzin would be all childish when they are together and fight about candy or something and they can't even focus.

Maybe it was a good thing that we got brainwashed and maybe it wasn't.

Athne

My sister is pretty cool.

All of a sudden, I remembered things of when we were a little kid and us having fun in the park.

It was like I had amnesia for some time until now.

We were walking around by the camp fire and we prepared for tonight's feast.

We were gonna party!

Evelyn and Avani were walking around in the woods and Evelyn would take her hand and look at her palm and tell her stuff and they would both laugh.

I would not have believed that they were sister's if I ever saw them walking around but now, seeing them like that, they were definitely siblings.

Then after a while, Evelyn and Avani came running back with 2 baskets full of food, fruits and vegetables and they gave it to Vivian.

Vivian used some water to wash all of them and then she and Thyra started to pick out the bad ones and give the good ones to me.

I used fire to cook all the food and everyone else started cutting the food and placing fruits and vegetables in separate bowls or around the food for decoration.

The sun was already setting and we were going to have the party under the moonlight and the starlight.

Avani made a table and we placed the food there. We had plenty of space left when Tutor told us to take the walls where it separated our domains down and when Avani took it down, everything was so spacious and we could all see each other when we were fooling around.

Then when the sun finally set, everyone was eating, chatting and having fun.

Then everyone went to the woods to go tree climbing, they went to the river to have a water fight, they went to the mountain to go sight-seeing and they went to the camp fire if they wanted to warm up.

Then, me and Nevera went to the middle section (the part where we were allowed to go) and she helped me make fireworks.

They were bright and colorful and filled the night sky with gleaming joy and we could see everyone conk their heads this way, smiling, laughing and clapping.

Avani and Evelyn were giving whistles, Farzin and Elthia were shouting at the top of their lungs, Thyra and Vivian were sitting, clapping and smiling at us, Eleanor was jumping up and down around Elthia and Farzin and me and Nevera were getting front row seats of the fireworks.

It was certainly the best reunion ever.

Chytra

Well, I'm certainly glad that the spell wore off of Evelyn and she is her old self again after seeing Avani.

Also, I am that the campers now trust me.

I have brought Evelyn and Nevera here safely and I have given everyone their memories back so there should be no reason of distrust.

All I need is trust and everything would be...perfect...


	11. Transformations

**This is my new chapter people! Thank you for reviewing too! Shout out to guest. Sorry, but I don't have a name for that. Next time, maybe you guys can make fake names when you review. Thank you for reading my story and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven or anything in Fable Haven like the creatures or weapons. But you do own some of the characters.**

Characters

Avani: The earth elemental

Athne: The fire elemental

Thyra: The air/wind elemental

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light elemental

Farzin: The space elemental, older sister of Elthia

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Farzin

Unknown elements

Day: Dawn

Night: Hermia

Time

Speed

Emotion

Not found element

Darkness and Death

**Chapter 11: Transformations**

Avani

Today, we were going to learn how to do something very interesting.

We get to learn how to transform into different forms and creatures and animals of any kind!

"So today, we are going to learn how to transform ourselves. So basically, we get to see how a shape changer feels like." Tutor said to us around the camp fire.

Everyone stood in a horizontal line and we were a bid distance away for the transformation. "Think of the creature you want to transform into. Try something simple. You have to know what it looks like, what species and animal it is and you have to use your magic stone and a lot of concentration. Its like meditating except the only thing that you get to think of is the transformation and nothing else. Understand?" said Tutor.

Everyone nodded and Tutor said, "Alright, start!"

I already knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to be the kingfisher bird.

I put my hand above the ground and my stone popped up.

The peridot was dull today but there were runes shining around it.

I didn't bother to look at the runes or else I might loose my concentration while transforming.

I closed my eyes and clasped the stone around my hand. I thought of what a kingfisher looked like and I thought of the name clearly in my head. I thought of nothing else except the transformation, just like Tutor told us.

Then when I opened my eyes, everything looked different. I started to fly and I flew over to the river. I saw myself as a little bird with a black beak, a turquoise head, back and wings with a red and orange belly and white around my neck. I had a little turquoise tail and I had red feet with black claws.

When I looked up again, I realized that my eyesight had completely changed.

I could see 180 degrees around and there was so much detail for everything. The leaves popped out on the trees and the flower petals did too. I flew up and saw everything, Athne was a cardinal, Vivian was a snake, Farzin was a cheetah, Elthia was a little bunny, Eleanor was a hawk, Thyra was a owl, Evelyn was a peacock and Nevera was a wolf.

Then, everyone changed back with a snap of Tutors fingers and I fell from the sky.

Then I remembered that I could actually fly and I was floating just as I was centimeters from the ground. Whew!

Elthia

It was fun being a bunny.

My sister was a cheetah and I fingered out why, she was really fast so she changed herself into a fast animal so that must mean, shes also the speed element!

I was a bunny because I thought that they were adorable and also, it was easy to change into a bunny.

I didn't have to concentrate that much because when I think of bunnies, I continue to think about bunnies.

I imagined myself as a white fluffy bunny with big loopy ears and then all of a sudden, I was one!

I looked around and saw my sister, running laps as fast as lightning and after about the 20th lap, she stopped and she was barley out of breathe.

I think that I am right about how she is also the speed element.

But maybe she could cover so much space by running is also because she is the space element.

She could make the place smaller while it still seemed the same and then she would run around and she would seem like she was running really fast.

But still...

I think that my sister is the speed element.

Thyra

I was an owl because, I always thought of things negatively and I liked the moon better than the sun and-now I am blabbing about random stuff.

I guess that liking the moon got me to think of an owl, like when they would hunt at night.

It seemed nice to be an owl.

The owl I turned into was just plain white with gray wings and black beady eyes.

It was so cool to turn my head around 360 degrees!

It was so awesome!

I was pretty much the ruler of all air creatures which meant, all creatures that could fly.

But I don't really like insects so I let Avani be in charge of that category and she could make herself small and ride on a butterfly or something.

That was one of her favorite things to do.

But being an owl, getting to turn my head around 360 degrees, flying higher than usual and seeing all my prey, _that_ was awesome.

Athne

Now, we got to turn into a different form of ourselves.

It was a different us like how we were supposed to be.

I turned into a fire warrior with shorts and a t-shirt that was made out of metal that was surprisingly comfortable, leather boots and gloves without the finger part, an obsidian necklace with my sacred stone, and I had a golden crown on my head and on my shorts, when it reached my knees, it had golden knee pads and I had them on my elbows too. I looked in the river and saw that I looked different. I still had long, curly black hair but my hazel eyes turned more hazel-ish if that makes sense and my lips were the color of a red rose as if I had played with makeup.

Avani was a fairy. She was small, had a lilac colored dress that reached below her knees, long curly brown hair that was tied into a high pony tail with a hairband made out of golden flowers and had golden sparkles in her hair, a golden leaf bracelet thing that was on her forearm and not her wrist, an anklet that was matching the bracelet and she had black tattoo's of flowers and leave and swirls on her legs. Her peridot stone was now the charm on her golden chain that she wore as a necklace. Her face changed too. She had green eyes with long lashes and her lips were now the color of a pink rose.

Thyra was a air angle with a silver blouse and black shorts that reached right below her knees with gems on it. She now had gray eyes, skin paler than before, light colored lips and black hair that now reached lower than her shoulders. Her black hair had light curls and some streaks of white but it was obviously not from getting old, it was one of the colors of her element. She had white wings on her back and she was wearing a silver charm anklet with a peace box and all the element signs on it.

Vivian was a mermaid. Her face looked different as well. She now had wet blonde hair streaked with dark blue, sky blue eyes, pale skin and she had pale pink lips. Her tail was an aqua green with scales and she had a head piece made out of sea shells. Her tail also had beautiful flippers at the end and they were sort of clear but you can still see a hint of turquoise and the scale patterns. She was wearing t-shirt made out of light blue silk and she had a sea shell bra on as well.

Eleanor now still had short black hair and pale skin but now, her eyes were a golden brown and she had a white shirt that was almost a dress with golden symbols on them. She wore black shorts and was bare foot. She had bangles and a necklace with her gleaming sacred stone on it. She was one of the guardians.

Farzin another one of the guardians. Her tangled, black hair almost reached up to her waist and she had navy blue eyes that made you a little lost once you look into them. She had pale skin with a blue t shirt that said, keep calm because Farzin is here. She had blue shorts that reached up to her knees and she wore running shoes. Nothing really changed about her except her blue eyes.

Elthia had a light pink dress that reached right beneath her knees and she was bare foot and had a golden anklet. She was wearing a necklace with a healing potion and the healing charm- a bronze/copper heart with a diamond in the middle. She still had short hair and dark brown eyes and she looked the same despite the clothes. So basically, the sisters that have been together for a life time didn't change at all except for their clothes. She was a guardian because her sister was too.

Dawn and Hermia finally came back and Dawn still had her unique curly blonde hair with straight brown streaks but now her eyes were now sky blue and her skin became a bit more tan. She wore a gold colored blouse that almost reached up to her knees and she had white shorts a bit longer than her blouse with frills at the end. Her blouse had lace at the shoulders and she wore a sun amulet. She was also one of the guardians.

Hermia's hair got longer, all the way to her waist and it had a few curls. Her midnight black hair had bangs that covered her eyebrows and her navy blue eyes had a sparkle, like the stars in the night sky. She wore black shorts that were up to her thigh, a black t-shirt with the words keep calm and watch the stars and she wore brown sandals.

Evelyn now had proper side bangs and brown hair that reached right above her waist. Her hair had mini, colorful crystals in them that represented an emotion for each. She was wearing gray tights and a black t-shirt with blue, purple and pink mixed together in the shape of a circle in the middle. Her eyes changed color from purple to green to blue to gray to hazel to dark brown and then over and over again.

Nevera was wearing a long dress that reached up to her ankles and it was the modern red. It had long sleeves and there was a golden belt and she wore golden sandals. Her long, curly black hair fell on her shoulders and her eyes were the color of sapphires for some reason.

Avani

Being a fairy reminded me of a dream that my sister told me about.

She said that the fairies were dying but they were actually OK.

Now that I am in the form of a fairy, everything seems happy and where ever I go, the flowers are brighter and the leaves and bigger and the grass is greener.

Now I definitely wanted all the fairies to live.

I never knew that my true form would be a fairy but now I know why I liked them so much and respected them so much.

Then we all realized that Tutor wasn't here anymore.

In her place, was a person in a black robe that went all the way to the floor and had super long sleeves and a hood the covered the head of the person.

**That was my new chapter! Hope you guys liked it. It took a while to do the descriptions because it was so detailed and stuff. Now if you excuse me, homework, here I come!**


	12. Blind

**Sorry I changed the chapter. I realized that I forgot about the reunion so I made the chapter about the reunion and now this is the chapter that is supposed to be about, you know, the blind part.**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven, anything in Fable Haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns.**

Characters

Avani: The earth elemental

Athne: The fire elemental

Thyra: The air/wind elemental

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light elemental

Farzin: The space elemental, older sister of Elthia

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Farzin

Unknown elements

Day

Night

Time

Speed

Emotion

Not found elemental

Darkness and Death

**Chapter 12: Blind (the real one)**

Avani

Evelyn and Nevera had to go right after thy learned to transform.

After the transformations, everyone had some features that were different.

My eyes stayed green with longer lashes, Athne still had rosier lips, Thyra still had gray eyes with skin paler than before, Vivian still had blue streaks in her hair, Farzin still had navy blue eyes that made you feel like you are lost in another world, Eleanor still had golden brown eyes, Elthia now had longer hair, Dawn still had sky blue eyes and Hermia's eyes made you feel like you should never pull away from her gaze. Evelyn now had color changing eyes and Nevera now has eyes the color of sapphires.

Everyone changed.

The stranger in the black robe, wasn't a stranger at all. It turned out to just be Tutor in her different form. She was some sort of shadow person.

Then, I thought of what my sister told me about her dream with the fairies.

Tutor still hasn't went into the middle section for some time now.

Maybe, I could check on all the fairies again _as_ a fairy.

Then I could communicate with them and sneak in more easily!

I transformed myself into a fairy again. My eyes were still green with long lashes and now I wore the lilac dress that reached up to my knees with the matching anklet and bracelet made out of golden leaf. My sacred stone changed into a necklace again and my curly brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a hairband made out of purple flowers. I was in mini form!

But then I realized, I didn't have wings.

Tutor said that we needed to earn our wings. Then I have to be a master at flying.

I floated above the ground as much as I would if I were in my usual size, so that was pretty high up for me.

I flew up to the middle section and went through the gates. I looked around, making sure that I was unseen.

When I got in, I turned my head around and then I couldn't see anymore. Everything wasn't there anymore.

Chytra

When I walked out of my office in the middle section, I saw the guard demon, attacking a fairy.

_When was there a fairy in here?_

Then, I realized that it was Avani.

I quickly took her into my office and healed her a bit.

I could have healed her completely but, I didn't intend to.

I only healed her right eye. Why? Well, that's all a part of the plan.

She woke up and I asked her, "What were you doing in here without permission?"

"I wanted to check on all the fairies." she said to me.

"What fairies?" I asked her, confused.

"Well, when you were away, me and Athne put all the fairies in here, for a better environment."

"You broke the rules of not coming in here without permission, young lady. Now, you suffer the consequences."I said angrily. Rules are rules. If you break them, there will be consequences. And being blind is the punishment for Avani.

"Why were you so confused when I told you there were fairies?" she asked me.

"They probably perished the second they went in here. If you haven't noticed, there are guards." I said to her.

"Why are there guards?"

"I have my reasons to put guards out."

"BUT WHY?" she asked desperately, trying to get an answer.

"That is not for you to know. Not, GET OUT OF HERE."

She floated away, slowly. When she got out of the middle section, I spoke to the guard. "Next time someone comes in here, make them unable to speak."

There is a different punishment for everyone. That is one of them. Some include..._death._

Dawn

Me and my sister weren't here for a while.

The reason is unknown, even to us.

We just woke up and came to camp.

When we had a discussion about it, Thyra said, "That's what happened to me!"

I was surprised. Someone must be doing this to us. But for what reason?

When I turned around, there was a flash, then Avani was standing there, holding her left eye.

"What happened?"I asked her.

"I went to the middle section, and a guard attacked me by putting a blinding spell on me. Tutor was only able to heal one eye. But the left one is really hurting. That spell hurt!' she said.

She explained why she went there, and we all understood. Well, except for Tutor, who didn't seem to care that much about if she was half blind or not.

Now I wonder if I trust her or not...

Hermia

Now, this Tutor person is sort of freaking me out.

She looks like she could be trusted and is nice and all, but when it comes to times of need, she never seems to be there and if she is, she doesn't care.

My sister thinks the same thing, and I bet everyone else does too.

I needed time to think.

I needed to calm down a bit.

I ate dinner at the campfire with everyone. No one talked. Just some small chattering, a few whispers and then Avani excusing herself and ran to her domain.

The minor elements slept in a place in the middle section that we were all allowed to go into.

That night, I couldn't fall asleep.

I jumped out of bed, hoping that I didn't awake anyone.

I put on black jeans, a gray sweater and a dark blue t-shirt with blue denim sneakers.

I ran outside, feeling the moonlight and letting my hair bounce up and down as I went outside of the camp.

If I was going to be found not in bed, then I won't make it easy for them to find me.

Once I got outside of the camp, I went around the boarders made out of stone and sat down right in front of it and places my back on the cool stone wall.

The moon was above me and I stared up at it, also looking at all the stars and constellations.

I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. I tried to get all thoughts out of my brain and have an empty mind, but it just didn't work.

Not with Tutor out there to worry about.

Then, when I opened my eyes, I stifled a scream. I saw a pair of eyes staring back at me.

Farzin

I had a dream, that Hermia was in trouble.

It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

She was being captured.

I woke up with a start, sweaty and breathing heavily.

I dressed up to go to Hermia's cabin and talk to her about the dream and troubles and worries.

Whenever I worry too much, I always have some kind of nightmare.

I thought that talking to someone about it might make me feel better and Hermia was a pretty nice person.

I wore my dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and my navy blue zip-up sweater. I put on my running shoes and went over to Hermia's cabin.

When I went there, I knocked, but there was no answer.

I lightly opened to door, and saw that she wasn't even there. Then I heard a scream that came from outside of the camp. It was Hermia!

I ran out of the camp as quickly as I could, making the space smaller so I could run faster to the outside of camp.

I was already a fast runner for some reason and when I got out, I saw Hermia sitting in front of a robed person, who was trying to grab her.

I quickly grabbed her and flew up into the night sky and she camouflaged us and we melted into the dark night itself.

When we were back inside the camp, she said, "WHO WAS THAT?"

I remembered yesterday, we did our transformations and Tutor was a robed woman.

That must have been Tutor!

But what was Tutor doing, trying to capture Hermia?

Eleanor

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard someone scream.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a fuzzy purple sweater.

I put on my running shoes and went out.

I saw Farzin and Hermia and asked them what happened.

Farzin explained everything and what she thought happened.

But it made no sense that Tutor would do that.

Then, everyone was dressed up and out of bed.

Avani wore her brown sweater under a black zip-up sweater with black tights and brown leather boots. Thyra wore a purple sweater and dark blue jeans with purple an white running running shoes. Athne wore a velvet green long sleeve with white pants and black sneakers. Vivian was wearing a matching gray sweats with white running shoes, Elthia was wearing a pink long sleeve, home pants and sandals and Dawn was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a blue zip-up sweater and jeggins with ugs.

Next thing you know, there was a roar up in the sky.

A dozen creatures came out flying and some roaring at the gates. They couldn't enter, but they could still stay there.

Tutor still wasn't here so I took charge.

"EVERYONE! WE MUST PACK UP AND LEAVE! BRING ALL NECESSARY THINGS WITH YOU!" they didn't question why we needed to leave.

Tutor wasn't here to help us (again) so we had to leave.

I packed some clothes-sweaters, pants,socks,t-shirts and long sleeves. I tucked it all in a big bag along with some food for survival, all the spell books (the important ones anyways) and my weapons.

There wasn't a big rush but I ran to the armory and grabbed a few knives, a shield and a spear. I also took the special light dagger with me. Then I ran outside and waited for everyone else.

Avani

I packed a first aid kit, energy bars and herbs, magic books, clothes-sweaters, t-shirts and pants-,some money and got all the weapons I had-bow and arrows, long sword, shield, Swiss army knife, pocket knife, dagger and the special earth dagger.

I got some golden coins for communication system and put on some leather armor- elbow pads and knee pads and an adamant armor under my shirt.

Then I got some eye medicine and I was ready.

I put everything inside a leather bag and I dashed outside of the cabin to meet Eleanor.

Athne

I packed:

A spear

All the magical spell books and magical books

A sword

An ax

A shield

Food: Snacks and chocolate bars

A helmet

The special fire dagger

My sweater, and extra clothing-t'shirts, long sleeves and pants and shoes. I put it all in a red suitcase.

I went outside to meet the others.

Thyra

I packed all the weapons I had and I will not tell you all of them because you probably heard most of the weapons from everyone else's P.O.V's.

I packed extra clothes, metallic wings that can turn into real wings, first aid kit and I took the special wind/air dagger.

I took all the spell books I had and put it all in a special bag that made everything weightless.

I was still creep-ed out by all the creatures out there.

And we were leaving the camp...

For good.

Vivian

I took some magical water stuff with me.

Also some sea food, weapons and I put on some silver armor.

Then I took the special water dagger with me as well and got the spell books.

I put it in a fishing net and used it as a bag.

I froze the top of the lake so that the water creatures will be OK even when we were gone.

Then I went outside to see Thyra, Avani, Eleanor and Athne.

Farzin

I took 2 swords, strapped them on my back diagonally, took like, 5 daggers and strapped them on my waist and I packed clothes and food and emergency stuff all in one bag.

These things were all necessary, especially the magic books.

They were important because in times of need, we can us spells to help us.

Adios Tutor, camp and fellow survivors that will no longer be survivors...

once the demons attack.

Elthia

I took a small bag and put 1 spell book and magic book in there.

I took all my potions and put it in the bag as well.

Then I put some extra clothes in there and wrapped a scarf around my neck.

I took all the small weapons I could find-ninja blades, daggers, mini daggers, pocket knives, Swiss army knives, pen knives etc.- and put them in the bag as well.

I took the first aid kit and a extra box of bandages.

Then I took some medicine and some clothe and put the medicine in the clothe and stuffed that in my bag as well.

I might be young, but I still know what is necessary.

I went outside with my sister and we waited for everyone else.

Hermia

I put on a camouflage outfit and packed all the extra clothes in my black bag.

I put weapons in there as well and some money.

I put the magic books that I was able to borrow in there as well and some medicine.

I found all the magical amulets and places 5 around my neck. What? They mean good luck.

Then some I placed some poisonous bombs outside of the gates before I left and found the rest of my friends.

I thought back about everything.

So, was Tutor a traitor?

Dawn

I packed everything I could in a brown leather bag.

Clothes, food, medicine, first aid kit, weapons, magical books, ancient magical scrolls, amulets, charms and money.

I got gold, silver, bronze and copper coins.

They were needed all right!

Then I adjusted my ugs and ran outside with the bag around my shoulders and a blade strapped around my waist.

That was the last time everyone saw camp.

We left...

For good.

But we didn't know that the robed person was not Tutor at all.

It was another shadow person,

And the shadow person sent all the creatures here to kill us all.

**That was the chapter on how Avani turned blind. And in the next chapter, everyone will flee from camp. Where will they go? Where is Tutor? Who was that other shadow person? To find out, keep reading!**

**From, the greatest, awesome and the only, **

**Fable Haven person.**


	13. Leaving camp to Alberta

**HI! In this chapter, the elements will flee camp and go to Alberta. If one of my friends are reading this, I did not pick Alberta because of Edmonton! It was just random and plus, it has a natural element environment. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you Mustapha Mond for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: You do not own anything in Fable Haven.**

Characters

Avani: The earth elemental

Athne: The fire elemental

Thyra: The air/wind elemental

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light elemental

Farzin: The space elemental, older sister of Elthia

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Farzin

Unknown elements

Day-Dawn

Night-Hermia

Time-Nevera

Speed-Farzin

Emotion-Evelyn

Not found element

Darkness and Death

**Chapter 13: Leaving camp to Alberta**

Avani

How does it feel like to be half blind?

Well, my left eye still isn't back to normal with the constant aches and no vision at all. The color on my left eye turned from a bright forest green to a duller gray/ white color with a bit of green still existent.

But, to be honest, it makes my skills improve a bit more.

I have to test my other senses like hearing and such.

As an earth element, I learned how to feel who is on my territory which is, a lot of people.

I can also locate where they are but that was before we left the camp...

Without a teacher to teach us how to properly do a spell, it was harder than it was supposed to be.

Alright, back to the story.

We ran away from camp with all our belongings and then we had to think of a plan once we were all by the training arena. The creatures were all land creatures, thank the gods, and there weren't any flying maniacs out there too.

"What should we do now? If we leave out the gates, they will get us!" said Eleanor.

"What if I camouflage us while it is still nighttime?" asked Hermia.

"Yeah...and if the sun rises, I can camouflage us with light..."said Eleanor.

"But what if they sense us? We'll be too slow." asked Farzin.

"Maybe you have the answer to that, sister." said Elthia.

"What do you mean?" asked Farzin.

"Well sister, you have the power of space, as in outer space and actual space, so you can make the distance between us and whatever destination we have to get to shorter and also...you seem to be super fast even when you don't use your space powers.." said Elthia.

"Are you trying to say that I have more than one element power or are you saying that I am supernatural or something?" asked Farzin.

"Well, you might have more than one element."

"Like what?"

"Maybe...speed?"

Farzin thought for a moment. Then she sighed and said, "Maybe. And maybe that is our only chance to get out of here. Hermia and Eleanor still need to camouflage us though, because if they see us for just a second, they will look for us. But still, they will hunt us down and they all know that we are here and they will see us once we turn invisible. And plus, where will we go anyways?"

"Well, we can go to I have a plan." I said to them.

I explained the plan. It was simple and complicated at the same time. We would all run into my domain, where I made sure already that no one was spying on us there or anything, and we can go into the cabin and then turn invisible there. Then, Farzin can change the distance and we can all fly to Alberta in shorter time and distance. And if we get caught, we can send some of our animals to help distract them. When we get there, we can find a place where most of the environment has at least one of our elements and we can pass on as normal campers in the woods or something.

"But still, what will we do after?" asked Eleanor.

"That's enough worrying about the future, because the future can wait." I said to her.

Athne

Avani's plan was pretty good, but I agree with Eleanor, what will we do after we get there?

Then Avani made a comment that made her sound like, it didn't matter if we died.

And if you think about it, after all the greatness that life has given you, you have to let it go someday.

So it makes sense.

Avani made a plan to escape the vicious creatures, but she made the plan to make sure that we didn't die in the hands of some foolish creatures.

But I still worry, why didn't Tutor wake up yet? Is she not awake because _she_ is the one controlling this beast army? What if she was already dead? No one can sleep through all this commotion with the roaring and screeching outside of the gates.

We all stuck to the plan. Everyone except for Eleanor, Farzin and Hermia called on their animals because they needed the energy for the trip itself.

Then I had an idea. What if we all rode on Avani's big dragon? We won't have to waste energy on flying there!

I told the other's my idea and they agreed to it.

Avani used her sacred stone, which wasn't as bright colored as it was when she first found it.

Everyone's sacred stone seemed to be duller for some reason. And we all have some mysterious runes on the stones. I would have to do some research once we get to Alberta.

Draco the dragon came and we all went on top of him. Then, Hermia made us look like we were a part of the night sky.

Farzin already changed the distance but it was still pretty far. She couldn't change the distance much but it was still faster than getting there without her help.

"Maybe I should look ahead and find us a place to stay. I'll come back for you guys later." Farzin told us. We were all silent, trying to think if that was a good idea or not.

If we loose Farzin, then we would be a lot slower than with her but then, when we get to Alberta, we would waste some precious time looking for a spot and we would let her search for a place anyways so why not now..."You go sister, we'll be somewhere right behind you." said Elthia. This was one of the first times I've seen Elthia and Farzin finally not fight.

Farzin left us and we flew in silence.

When I looked down again, I saw the robed person who must have been Tutor, walking around, searching. Tutor wasn't looking at us but then, she picked something up from the ground and let out a screech. Then all of a sudden, her companions, the vicious creatures, were right behind her and then she let her hand out of the robe and...

Elthia

I finally had some respect for my sister, and now I had to let her go.

Then, I watched as Athne looked down at the ground and let out a gasp. Then I heard a screech and I looked down as well.

There was a robed figure, with all the creatures behind the figure, and then the figure pointed a old, wrinkled, crooked finger at us and let words fly out of its mouth.

"_Peribitis vos, et tunc quiescam, ecspecta, ecspecta me!" _the figure said in a hoarse voice.

"Who is that?" I asked, scared.

"That my dear Elthia, was our old friend Tutor." said Athne.

"But it doesn't even look like her!" I protested. I refused to believe that this old hag was Tutor. I spent more time with Tutor than anyone and I know that she would never do something like this!

She swore to the gods, promised, swore on the river styx, swore on her _lif_e that she would never betray us, and if she broke that promise, she would instantly die in the most horrible way possible and will be sent to the deepest darkest part of the underworld once she died.

She cared about what the world would be like if she didn't find a way to protect it, and what the world would be like if all the elements died and when the world finally falls. She worries that someone will open Zzyzx, the demon prison and if it opens, the elements will all likely die and the world will fall with it.

"There's no way that Tutor would betray us!" I said, trying to convince them.

"But she already did." Thyra said to me sternly.

"But she swore..." I said in a low voice. They all looked at me, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Thyra finally asked me.

"When all you guys would practice for the very first time, I would stay behind and once, I saw her with her eyes closed and I can hear the words she mumbled, _I swear on the river styx, the gods and on my life and I promise, that I will never betray them. If I am to break this oath, then I shall except the punishment of dying in the most horrible way and getting sent to the deepest, darkest place there is in the underworld that is full of torture." _I repeated what Tutor said.

They all seemed more relieved now. "That robed person must be another shadow charmer." said Vivian, who was quiet for the whole ride until now.

"Is that what they were called?" asked Avani, who was now applying some medicine on her eye.

I stopped her from applying more medicine and I looked at her eye and took my healing charm. Her hand went back to her eye and she closed her eyes as I held her wrist and mumbled a few words. Then later on, she stopped holding her eye as if some pain slipped away and then when she opened her eyes, her left eye was more green again.

"I-I can see again! It's really blurry, but I can see once again!" Avani said happily. "That robed figure though, who is it?"

And then we heard another screech. The air vibrated as the creatures thundered underneath the dragon, but we were still out of reach. Hermia was still in a trance from keeping us all camouflaged, even the dragon!

And that's when the air rippled and a figure stepped out and onto the dragon.

Thyra

I was pretty sure that the robed figure was Tutor and that she had betrayed us, but Elthia just proved us all wrong.

Tutor has sworn to never do so!

When you make at least 4 different kind of promises and oaths, that was 100% for sure that you will try all that you can to stop the punishment of going to the deepest, darkest place in the underworld.

That doesn't really sound that bad, eh? But once you learn about it, like me, you find out what that place is like.

There are guards that are violent spirits and they aren't afraid to gut you like a fish, and the thing is, that you are dead, so you will always feel the pain and you won't die again.

You'll never get to prove yourself again with the chance of new life or a chance to even go to the chamber of torture.

Those guards have the worst weapons and they will torture you with every technique they have and you will forever be in there. They will do the worst things like scratch out your eyeballs and cutting all your fingers, putting salt water on it that will make it sting and burn and then make you do the hardest dirty work there is.

Does that sound bad enough? Because that was only 1% of their torture.

Now I don't want to start a whole lecture about the deepest depths, which is what the place is called, because right now, I have a story to tell.

The figure that stepped onto the dragon with us, was the transformed form of Farzin but his time, she looked even more different than the last time she tried the transformation.

I'm guessing that the unknown elements take at least 3 times to get the transformation right and I think that this is only the 2nd time that Farzin transformed herself.

Her eyes were now a very deep blue with a sparkle in them and her face was still really pale and her hair was now really straight and reached right below her waist and they looked a bit...blue...her fingers looked more slim and elegant with long sparkly nails and her ears wee a bit more pointy, poking out of her hair a bit as if she turned into some kind of elf. Her hair had small, gleaming white and blue crystals in them and there was the faintest glow of wings. Her aura was a neon blue and she looked down at us and said, "We're picking up speed now. That robed figure won't catch us, don't worry. I also found us a nice place in Alberta and we will be there in a few minutes."

We were all happy that she was still here and that we found a place to escape the robed figure.

When we finally arrived, I was relieved.

Relieved that this was a safe place, a place with all the elements.

There was a great bid lake with a bunch of pine trees around the lake and huge mountains circling the pine trees. The sun shone down on us and there was a lot of space.

By nighttime, we had set up a tent in by the lake in front of the pine trees and there was a bonfire too, and as we roasted marshmallow's, the fire slowly died out and everyone went inside the tent.

Everyone except for me I mean. "I'll take first watch." I said as an excuse to stay out. Being outside was better than being inside for me. With the sun gone and the fire out, I closed my eyes for and rested for a while.

Then I opened my eyes, afraid that there was going to be an attack. Then I realized that there wasn't going to be an attack. The shadow charmer kept on screeching at us, not just because it wanted us dead, but it wanted us dead because it couldn't stand the elements. Maybe our aura with light was too much for the shadow charmer to bear, and that could be the reason that it wanted us dead!

When I looked up again, I saw the most beautiful thing. The sky had a green light that flowed, and it looked like the northern lights, but it wasn't. It was the Alberta aurora.

I stared for a long time as I felt the wind breezing through my hair, I could hear the trees rustle in the wind as well, the water flowing, the stars glistening, and then it was all gone...once I fell asleep, the beauty was gone.

Vivian

I woke up and felt like something changed.

Then, I saw someone outside of our tent.

When I got a closer look, I realized that the _someone _was actually Thyra.

But she didn't look like herself at all. She looked like how she looked after the transformation but more...

Her hair was a white color with a silver gleam and a few curls. She had side bangs that was clipped behind her ear with a silver star clip and on the other side, there was a strand of hair that was clipped behind her ear with a twin clip. Her skin was still pale but her cheeks had a blush to it, her lips more rosy and her eyelashes and eyebrows a lighter color, almost like her hair but darker. She looked as if wearing makeup, but I knew that it was all natural.

She was wearing a gray short sleeved blouse with a bow in the middle of the collar with a purple zip-up sweater over it and she wore faded blue jeans with gray boots. Her sacred stone was on a silver chain that she wore as a necklace.

Thyra woke up all of a sudden, and then stared at me as if I wasn't me. Then she realized who I was and then said to me, "Vivian, you look...different." I saw that her eyes were stormy gray again.

"So do you." I said to her. I walked over to the lake and stared down at my reflection.

I had white blond hair that reached to my waist in a thick french braid and I had side bangs with curls. One strand of my hair was silver, resembling the color of water without the color blue. My hands felt colder, and they looked more dainty. I had forget me not flowers in my braid, the kind that you find on an island. My lips were a coral pink and my cheeks had a similar color. My eyes were ocean blue with long lashes.

I was wearing a blue silk blouse, sort of a mint green, under a black leather breastplate. I wore jeggings with black boots and my sacred stone was on a silver chain that I wore as a necklace, just like Thyra did.

Then I realized how different everyone looked after they woke up.

Eleanor

When I woke up, literally everyone didn't look like themselves, they even looked different from their transformed selves.

Avani's face looked like what she looked like in fairy form but in human size. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket with a t-shirt underneath that said, '_keep calm and love the earth', _dark blue jeans and brown leather boots that reached under her knees that matched her jacket. Her peridot stone dangled on a golden chain around her neck.

Athne had dark, curly black hair that now reached almost to her waist, fiery hazel eyes, long lashes and rosy red lips. She was wearing a red t-shirt with gems arranged in the shape of a fire and a black leather jacket was over it. She wore black jeans with spiked boots.

Farzin looked like what she looked like last night but today, she wore a black t-shirt with a bark blue sweater and navy blue jeans and her sacred stone hung on a black chain around her neck.

Elthia had longer hair with bangs that covered her eyebrows and big, cute, dark brown eyes and small lips. Her hands were jammed inside of her pink sweater that matched her white pants. Her healer charm was a necklace charm that she now wore.

Dawn still had her awesome blonde curly hair with straight brown streaks and her sky blue eyes but now her skin was a bit more tan and her lips were the color of light pink roses. She was wearing white skinny jeans with light brown ugs and she had a light blue t shirt that said, '_this is what awesome looks like' _and she wore a black sweater over it.

Hermia had a black t shirt that said, '_keep calm and eat a cupcake', _with the picture of a cupcake at the top. She had dark blue skinny jeans and a black leather jacket and she wore black ugs. Everything she wore was black and her midnight dark hair was in a low pony tail and her pale face had light colored lips and dreamy dark blue eyes.

I looked in the water to see myself with longer hair, golden/hazel brown eyes, pink rose lips and I was wearing a white sweater with a green t shirt underneath that said, '_here comes the sun!' _with a picture of the sun coming out of the cloud. I wore dark blue pants with running shoes.

Then next thing we knew, we each held our element dagger. Avani was also armed with her bow ans arrow, Thyra was also armed with a kopesh, Vivian was also armed with a trident, Athne was also armed with an ax, I also had an extra pair of double daggers, Farzin was also armed with a bunch of ninja blades sheathed in her sweater, Elthia even had a penknife, Hermia also had a spear and Dawn also had a long sword.

We all looked like we were prepared for battle, because a battle is what we got.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also, since it is March break, I will be spending my March break having fun, reading and updating! Also gonna watch a few movies and the next step too. The next step is an awesome tv show! You people should also read the books fable haven, Percy Jackson, daughters of the moon, the black book of secrets, 4 kids in 5E and 1 crazy year, goosebumps, Eldritch manor, yesterday's dead, the hypnotists, walking with the dead, ink heart and ink death.**


	14. Lilith the ghost girl

**This is the new chapter! About the battle now! I can't wait for tonight and to keep myself occupied until I get to watch something on the computer, I will update another chapter! Enjoy the chapter, C YA!**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven, anything in Fable Haven and you do not own anything that Brandon Mull owns.**

Characters

Avani: The earth elemental

Athne: The fire elemental

Thyra: The air/wind elemental

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light elemental

Farzin: The space elemental, older sister of Elthia

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Farzin

Unknown elements

Day- Dawn

Night-Hermia

Time- Nevera

Speed- Farzin

Emotion- Evelyn

Darkness and Death- Lilith

* * *

**Chapter14: The ghost girl  
**

* * *

Avani

Why did we look so different? We all had our weapons ready for some reason. I didn't even take my special dagger! We never use it...only for like, super important stuff like a big fight or something...oh shoot...

That must be why we were like this...

I am the kind of defensive element, remember? So I did a bunch of research for safety reasons for protecting me and my friends and when I was looking through this one special book, I found the answer. I didn't even know that this book was so special, because when you first find out that your an element, you get amazed by everything and then you get used to it.I'm betting that it had something to do with our dreams, or the environment...or the dreams caused by the environment.

I even found out how to see if someone is an element. We all have some sort of sign. The sign is a tattoo. I always wondered why I had a shield with only one sword behind it vertically, a balance scale inside of the shield and 2 different earth symbols on the scale. It symbolizes my defense and my element. Then I noticed that everyone else had one too.

The book said...

The secret book of wonders

Read this book. Take the chance. This might be the only time that you will be able to read something like this. Almost no other book would reveal _such_ secrets. Read this book and be amazed by the secrets that I will reveal to you. This is the one of the only, books in the world, that will let you discover such things. Now, search through the pages and find the secret that you desire to know. My identity shall not ever be revealed, for the sake of writing this book is as big of a risk as any.

Table of contents

1. Aurora borealis...page 1

2. Forgotten myths ...page 33

3. Creatures (unknown)...page 56

4. Dreams...page 82

5. Unknown powers...page 108

6. Illusionists...page 136

7. Death...page 162

8. The treasure of the dragon...page 195

9. How to survive...page 222

10. The true meaning of your existence...page 250

OK, I just realized that I should have looked at this book sooner about the _how to survive _part, but right now, I want to look at the section _dreams._

Dreams

You are a magical being, so you only get dreams once in a while. The dreams resemble the good things that will happen or sometimes it seems to predict the future for you.

It is your very own fortune teller but you only see it once in a while.

If you get nightmares, that is a warning. If you die a nightmare, that is warning you of your soon to be death. If you are being chased, it means that you will soon have a problem that you want to run away from.

No one has ever really changed what their dreams have told them. The elements may be powerful, but what is to happen is something that no one can stop. What will happen is what is meant to be.

If you sleep in a special environment and you are dreaming, that means there will soon be a big event in you life that you must be prepared for and if you do not prepare yourself, life will prepare for you.

Just like regular humans, you sometimes forget your dreams, which means a false warning or if you have the faintest memory of the dream, it is signaling that the warning was not important.

But there is still a possibility that someone might have entered you mind and erased that special warning. How do you know? Well, you will only remember that one part where it gives the most clues about something is going to happen. Though it is better to remember the whole dream so that you can catch all the signs and clues, remembering that one part can still get you to be careful.

Signed: _The anonymous author_

That was what I wanted to hear. We were probably dreaming and life was probably preparing for us. But how is this a special environment? I decided to ask the lady that slept outside last night.

* * *

Thyra

* * *

Avani asked me if I thought this place was somehow special. Well, I thought back on last night and told her about all the colors of the night. The aurora borealis.

She thought about it for a moment, then went to talk to Farzin.

Why would she ask of that? I think that something is troubling her, but she wants to figure it out before she tells us all. *Sigh* that little lady.

I went about and told Eleanor that I was going into the forest to check out our surroundings.

Before she could protest, I brought up the fact that I am the best at turning invisible, I am bringing my kopesh and the fact that even the demon Graulas didn't smell me or sense my presence.

She sighed and told me to go and come back in less than 20min.

I went and turned invisible. I could feel the wind, trying to take my invisible molecules with them, but my concentration was strong.

I wandered through the woods, cautious of all the sounds. Then, I heard twigs snapping and I took out my kopesh. I was still invisible, but if this was an enemy, I would get a chance to kill them.

Then I saw the most unusual thing...

I saw a spirit. She had pure white hair that flowed down lower than her waist with bangs that covered the top half of her face, a flowing white gown that flowed on the floor, long sleeves with the dress with her arm crosses diagonally and her mouth slightly opened as if she was trying to say something.

Then I heard her voice in my head. _Don't fear me. _She said in a soft voice. _I am a friend. I want to help you because I sense that you are in great danger. __Relveal yourself, for I can only help you like that._

I knew that I shouldn't have become visible, but I did. Did she make me do that? I thought. Then I realized that I did that all by myself. To my surprise, she didn't even attack.

But then, she moved her long bangs and I saw her full complexion. She had sort of rosy cheeks, big eyes filled with sorrow and narrow eyebrows that made her look worried no matter what. She looked up at me and said, " My name is Lilith."

* * *

Eleanor

* * *

After a while, Thyra was in the woods for almost 20mins. I got worried.

I quickly said, "I'll be back later!" to everyone and dashed into the woods. I ran in and stopped short, when I saw Thyra talking to a white lady, floating above the ground. She's a ghost...I realized.

I stood there and quickly gasped. The ghost turned to look my way and before I could duck and cover, she gasped at me, almost screamed and she broke into pieces of dust and air and disappeared.

"W-who was she?" I asked Thyra. Thyra looked dumbfounded. "S-she said that her name was Lilith. She said she wanted to help me and that she was a friend. I asked her why she looked so sad. She said that she has seen so many deaths that it could have lasted a lot more than 1 lifetime. She was going to tell me something else, but when she saw you, she you know...disappeared." Thyra told me.

"Well, can you sense where she is right now?" I asked her. Thyra paused for a second, and then said, "She went deeper into the woods. Come on." Before she could go, I said to her, "Don't you think that she could be tricking us or something? What if she went deeper into the woods so that she can capture us and the others won't be able to hear if we scream."

Thyra didn't listen. "I trust her." she said in a low whisper.

"OK, then. I'm coming with you." I said as we ran deeper into the woods. We ran into the woods and I could feel Lilith's presence getting closer and closer.

"Lilith, you can come out now." Thyra said. We heard soft sobs. "I can't. Not until she leaves." Lilith said. Was she really going to trap us? The next thing I knew, the air vibrated and shifted. Then, Avani appeared out of no where, and stumbled on her landing.

"Sorry." she said. "I had to teleport here. The others are getting worried and they sent me here since I could actually feel you on my territory. What are you guys doing here?" then, we heard the sobs again.

"Lilith," I said. "I'm not leaving Thyra alone with you."

"Who's Lilith?" Avani asked.

"This girl that Thyra met. She's the one that's sobbing." I said.

"Its OK. You can leave me here with that other girl and Thyra." Lilith said.

"Its OK, Eleanor. I can stay here with Thyra. No-pro." Avani said. She gave me a little smile and signaled for me to leave. I walked away, fearing for my dear friends.

* * *

Avani

* * *

I was sent to find out what Eleanor was doing and to find where Thyra was.

Then the when I come here, there seems to be this other girl and Eleanor doesn't want to leave Thyra alone with her but this girl _Lilith, _seemed to be fine around me and Thyra. I wonder why...

"So, Lilith..." I started to say."Why don't you want to be around Eleanor?" I didn't need to be here for long to realize that Lilith didn't like to be around Eleanor.

"S-she, is too bright for my eyes to handle. I was blinded by such force and...and it hurt to look. I panicked and I ran away." she said.

"Lilith, you can be visible now." Thyra said to her in a soothing voice. Then, a spirit formed in front of us. She was so pale and had long white hair, even whiter than Thyra's hair! She wore a long white gown that seemed to flow in the air as if she was underwater. Her long bangs covered to top half of her face.

"She's a spirit?" I asked Thyra.

"Yeah." Thyra said. "Now, Lilith, you've got some explaining to do. What are you exactly and why are you here?"

Then, Lilith began her story. "I am no ordinary person, as you see. I was a spirit, since I was about 7 years old. I discovered some horrifying things about myself...I could make predictions on when a person was about to die an-and I see an image of whoever dies while its happening. I guess that I- *sigh* I guess that I'm an-"

"Element..." Avani finished for her. She slowly nodded. "So you, you are the element death! And I suppose that you are the element darkness too since they are together as one element. In the book it said that a person that is the element death is likely to be the element darkness as well."

"Alright, Avani, what book is this? I am the avid reader over here and there is barley a book that I haven't read." Thyra said. I told her about _the book_ and then I realized something. I tried to take Lilith's ghostly arm, but my hand went through her.

"Uh...can you become solid?" I asked her.

"Well...I suppose..."she said. She closed her eyes and then, her aura shimmered for a second and then she was solid.

"Good job." I said to her. I took her arm and to my relief, she an actual element. Remember how the book said that if a person is an element, they would have a tattoo? Well, Lilith had a tattoo of a pendant-a circle with a star in the middle-, a skull in the middle of it with a black teardrop.

"She is an element, Thyra. She wasn't lying. How do we help her with special powers if Tutor isn't here?" I said to Thyra.

"Well," said Thyra. "I think she had waited long enough to learn how to fly higher than ever."

**Hi guys! I know, not an awesome ending, but, I want to read right now! And plus, this music is making me very happy and I want to post this chapter right now. What did you guys think of Lilith? Tell me in the reviews!**


	15. Element tattoo descriptions

**This is gonna be about the descriptions of everyone's tattoo's. Hope you enjoy! BTW, if some of the descriptions are different from in the story, don't blame moi, I forget things easily! Also, thank you everyone for reviewing! I might not make as many chapters since I want to stay off of the computer more and start reading even more books! -Fable Haven person (I also added a bit extra to some of the descriptions, like Avani's.)**

**Disclaimer: You**** do not own Fable Haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns. You do not own anything in Fable Haven either and you are awesome.**

**Me:Jeez, thanks! I _am_ awesome!**

**Disclaimer:Uh huh...yeah..you sure are...**

**Me: What do you mean by _uh huh? _I am awesome so face it!**

**Disclaimer:Uh huh...I mean, *sarcasm* yeah...**

**Me:*Mock* uh huh...**

**Disclaimer: Hey!**

**Me: So you do know how to say more than just _uh huh_****and be sarcastic, eh?**

**Disclaimer: *Sarcasm* yeah...sure...**

**Me:Oh, never mind you! I have better things to do than deal with you!**

**Chapter 15: Element tattoo descriptions**

**Avani-** A sword vertically behind a shield and on the shied, is a leaf all inside of a circle which has the faintest lines in the circle so that it represents the earth. Color: It glows green during certain times and the leaf is always green

**Athne-** A fire symbol with a picture of a star with 8 sides in the middle and has 3 black dots above the fire symbol. Color: It glows neon orange during certain times and the 3 dots are always a mixture of gold and orange.

**Thyra-** A triangle with a line splitting the triangle horizontally at the middle, but closer to the tip of the triangle. Has 3 swirls in the triangle-2 at the bottom half and one at the top half. Color- It glows white during certain times and the swirls always sparkle.

**Vivian-** 3 crescent moons getting bigger and bigger, representing the waves and has a water droplet on top of the smallest crescent moon. Color- Glows deep blue during certain times and the water droplet is always a light blue.

**Chytra-**It just looks like a big black circle which is kind of a deep, deep purple to normal eyes but it is way more complicated if you concentrate but is too complicated to explain in words. Color-Glows a violet purple during certain times.

**Farzin-**A lightning bolt with the planets around the perimeter-The sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and even Pluto. Color-All the planets glow the color it is supposed to be, the sun=gold, Mercury=a dull color (sort of brown and grey, I.D.K),Venus=more of a brown than Mercury, Earth=green, blue, Mars=sort of a red color, has brown stripes, Saturn=a dull desert color, Uranus=sort of a forget-me-not blue, Neptune=a pure navy blue and Pluto= a dull grey.

**Elthia-**A heart with a little diamond in the middle (just like her charm) and has a potion bottle outline behind it. Color-The heart turns grey silver, the diamond turns pink and the potion bottle stays the same.

**Hermia-**A crescent moon with a star in the middle of the curve with stars beside it getting smaller and smaller. Color-The stars are always a shiny silver and everything turns blue and silver during certain times.

**Dawn-**A picture of the sun rising out of a line which represents the sun rising from the horizon and there are clouds around the sun. Color-The sun is always golden and everything turns golden during certain times.

**Evelyn-**A heart interlocked with another heart and has small pictures around it-a teardrop, a lightning bolt, a smiling face, etc. etc. Color-One of the hearts are always red. The colors change like a rainbow all around during certain times (sort of like her eyes, remember?)

**Nevera-**A clock with numbers from the roman numerals with a hourglass behind the clock. Color-the numerals are always a deep blue for some reason (I seriously don't know why I chose blue either!) and everything turns blue during certain times.

**Lilith-** A pendant- a circle with a star in the middle (sometimes different)- with a skull in the middle and a black teardrop on the skull. Color- The teardrop is always black(even though everything else is black as well, you somehow see the difference) and everything glows vivid and neon black during certain times.

**Eleanor-**A golden sun in front of torches crossed diagonally behind it so it looks like the crossed swords and shield except with different objects. Color-the sun is always golden and everything has a golden glow during certain times.

**Hullo! Sorry I didn't really have a description for Chytra, since I didn't really know what her tattoo would look like and if I did, it would be too hard to explain. Also, another reason why I won't be on the computer as much is because of this new game called BTD battles! Its so addictive and fun to play! Hope you enjoyed the descriptions and keep on reading! Hey, that goes for you too, Me The Awesome. C YA! :P**


	16. Trying to be Tutor

**Hi guys! Yes, I am up to something with death and this chapter will be about what happens when Avani and Thyra try to teach Lilith some special powers. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing! I didn't update in a while so...tada!  
**

**Disclaimer:You do not own Fable Haven, the things in Fable Haven and anything that Brandon Mull owns. In this chapter, the mind reading was from the book _daughters of the moon _and you do not own that as well.  
**

Characters

Avani: The earth element

Athne: The fire element

Thyra: The air/wind element

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light element

Farzin: The space element, older sister of Elthia

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Farzin

Dawn- The day element, sister of Hermia

Hermia- The night element, sister of Dawn

Lilith-The darkness and death element

Unknown elements

Day-Dawn

Night-Hermia

Time-Nevera

Speed- Farzin

Emotion-Evelyn

Darkness and death- Lilith

**Chapter 15: Trying to be Tutor**

* * *

Avani

Me and Thyra were trying to teach Lilith how to fly properly (not float), to turn invisible without becoming departed molecules and stuff and how to transport.

She was doing great in flying but her invisibility was having some difficulties.

I quickly transported back to the camp-out place and darted inside the tent and grabbed the book.

Eleanor looked worried. She asked me, "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Everything's fine, Eleanor. Don't worry. I just needed to get a book. Nothing big happened. Just-I'll be back later."I said to her.

"When are you going to be back?" Eleanor asked me.

"Possibly less than half an hour. If not, I'll contact you." I said. I gave her a golden coin that could be used fro communication and I transported back into the woods.

I got there and saw that Thyra was making Lilith calm down about something. She made Lilith sit down and meditate. "Just sit and clear your brain. Don't think about _anything _at all,okay?" she said to Lilith.

"What happened?" I asked Thyra.

"She saw someone die again," Thyra said in a low whisper. "It was a man who got pushed off of a cliff. He fell off and landed in the water and drowned."

"Does she always see this stuff?" I asked her.

"I guess." Thyra said. We looked over at Lilith, who was doing a really good job at meditating. Maybe she would be easier to teach after all

* * *

Thyra

So Lilith always sees these creepy deaths, huh?

I feel bad for her. Out of all the elements, I think death is the worst and Lilith got death as an element out of all of the rest.

I couldn't imagine always seeing people die. Perhaps she sees this everyday.

She learned how to turn invisible properly and now all we needed to do was teach her how to transport.

We told her to spin around while thinking of the place she wanted to go to and she had to concentrate on the place. She was supposed to go to a place she had been to before and I told her that it was sort of like meditating-she couldn't think of anything except this time the only thing that she could think of was the place she wanted to go to.

"Now Lilith, I want you to go to that place right over there *point* only 5 meters away." I told her.

She started spinning while I looked inside the secret book of wonders.

I looked at the section of unknown powers and started reading.

_Unknown powers_

_These powers can be used by all elements. You can do simple and easy things like read people's minds, making things levitate and so on and so on._

_ How to read people's minds-It works best if you have eyes that are very original and all you have to do is look at the person and concentrate a can only see what the person is thinking if there is an emotion attached to it but you can still enter their mind and do things like putting a thought behind another, looking at their thoughts even when they aren't thinking about it and you can make their minds foggy._

_ To go into someones mind-Look at them and concentrate. As your unblinking eyes begin to go into their minds, you can look at whatever they thought of before. Even if you have done this to someone before, the reason why it didn't work was because you did not intend to go inside their mind._

_To put a thought in the back of their mind- Once you get into their minds, you can grab at a thought mentally and not physically and to push it behind, you can do that by putting another in front of it or just push the thought behind another thought._

_I fear that I can not write anymore about the mind reading but there shall be more magical powers. I can't even say how to add a thought to a person's mind._

_Signed-__Anonymous_

That was all the anonymous author wrote about mind reading.

I was curious. I went into Lilith's mind to see if she was thinking of the correct things to transport. She was only spinning for less than a minute (what?I am really fast at reading, ya know) and I did as the book said.

Maybe, just maybe, if Lilith wasn't thinking of the right thing, I could put a thought inside of her mind.

I looked at Lilith and concentrated on going into her mind. I didn't blink and then just like the book said, and then I was sure that since I actually intended to go inside of her mind, I would actually get there.

I got in. There was definitely an emotion attached to this because I could feel that Lilith was desperate to know how to transport. She wanted to show us that she wasn't some creepy element, she wanted to show us that she was useful.

Then, I put a thought into her mind. I made her relax a bit and then I gave her the thought, _just relax, concentrate and believe. _Then, Lilith looked up at us, stopped spinning and...

* * *

Lilith

As I was trying, my desperation got to me. I couldn't concentrate properly and then all of a sudden, I had this thought and it told me to relax, concentrate and believe.

The only thing I had was believe, so now I had to put aside those other thoughts floating in my mind and then I would achieve concentrate and relax.

Then, as I stopped spinning, I looked up at Avani and Thyra and...I felt my body melting away. I closed my eyes and I felt myself moving even though I knew that it wasn't me that was moving.

It was like being in an airplane, your just sitting there as you feel yourself flying away without even trying. I should know what its like on an airplane, honestly, it wasn't the best experience because that was the day the plane crashed. (There were a lot of deaths.)

Aye...and when I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was 5 meters away from where Avani and Thyra were, just where I was supposed to be.

I can't believe I accomplished this! Then, Thyra seemed to have read my mind, because she said, "Believe it Lilith, you accomplished it."

Well, she sure knows how someone feels, eh?

Then, Avani and Thyra got up and started to float above the ground.

Then, I couldn't help but to go back into a ghost form, I'm used to it. I can't stand being solid for so long.

Then, I floated away with Avani and Thyra, probably to go meet everyone else.

* * *

Eleanor

I thought that Avani and Thyra would never show up, until they came here and they were not only by themselves, but they were with the ghost as well.

I thought the ghost girl would freak out again, but she seemed calm and her eyes were now hidden behind her long bangs, so I guessed that it helped a bit somehow.

"Everyone!" shouted Avani. "I want you to all meet the new element! This is Lilith, and she is the element darkness and death."

"How do you know for sure that she's an element?" Vivian asked. Before the rest of the people could chime in with the protest, Avani raised her hand to silence everyone

Then, Avani said, "I have proof. She has a tattoo and that represents her element. I searched it up, *hold up the book that she took* all of you guys have the tattoo's according to the book, and they all look like their supposed to."

"But what if she copied it?" I asked. I wasn't taking any chances. Then all of a sudden, Avani read to us from the book. Thyra didn't seem surprised by the stuff she was reading to us.

"_To see if anyone is an element, you always see a tattoo either on the left or right arm. You don't see it anywhere except for the arms. *_Show the pictures of tattoo's_* If it was a real tattoo and not copied, *_glance at me_* then when the opposite elements touch, their tattoo's glow. It only glows if you know what's supposed to happen, and if it is false, it will disappear. Once 2 elements collide and their tattoo's start to glow, the rest of the troop's tattoo's will glow as well." _Avani said.

Well, now I knew what she was going to say next. Before Avani told me and Lilith to hold hands to see if our tattoo's glowed, I walked up to Lilith and roughly held her hand.

I didn't really like her for some reason, and maybe it was because I didn't really trust her, or it was because she was the opposite element and she would be the most likely to kill me out of everyone else.

After a few seconds, I realized that our tattoo's weren't glowing at all.

I dropped my hand immediately and before I could say a thing, my tattoo started to glow. It was a golden sun with 2 torches diagonally behind it and it looked like the crossed swords behind a shield but with different objects. They were glowing like the sunlight and it made the objects look golden and pure.

I looked over at Lilith and saw that her pendant, skull and teardrop didn't have a golden shiny glow, but a dark vivid, neon sort of glow.

Then, I noticed that everyone's tattoo was glowing, just like Avani said it should.

* * *

Farzin

* * *

You know that battle we were talking about?

Well, there was a roar in the distance, and immediately, we saw a black dragon flying up ahead, as big as 2 jumbo jets.

The dragon was breathing fire as if he didn't even need to try.

We saw a few air creatures behind them as well, phoenixes, smaller dragons, flying serpents, fire drakes and griffins.

There were some land creatures as well, brushing through the pine trees.

There were centaurs readying their bows, minotaurs grabbing whatever they could find as weapons and in the big lake, there was a Cthulhu, a serpent, some dark naiads with spears and bows.

The dark dragon was the first one to get closer to us and on it, was the robed figure.

**How did you guys like the chapter? Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was working on my other story and I was JUST getting out of the March break mode. The next chapter will have to be the battle. C YA!**


	17. The battle part 1

**Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is! The chapter that you have all waited for! I present to you...THE BATTLE! BTW, just remember that the 3 fates are the people who you know, could end a life and such (its all Greek mythology!)  
**

**Quote of the chapter:_I freeded his retched head from his miserable shoulders.-_The Hobbit, Elrond.**

**Disclaimer: You do not own anything in Fable Haven and you don't own anything that Brandon Mull does.**

Characters

Avani: The earth element

Athne: The fire element

Thyra: The air/wind element

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light element

Farzin: The space element, older sister of Elthia

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Farzin

Dawn- The day element, sister of Hermia

Hermia- The night element, sister of Dawn

Lilith-The darkness and death element

Unknown elements

Day-Dawn

Night-Hermia

Time-Nevera

Speed- Farzin

Emotion-Evelyn

Darkness and death- Lilith

* * *

**Chapter 17: The battle part 1  
**

* * *

Avani

Oh no...we're in big trouble over here. Who is that robed figure?! Why is he trying to hunt us down?!

The dragons, phoenixes and fire drakes were all breathing fire at us but Athne deflected the blows back at them.

It was a good thing that Athne was the one deflecting the blows of fire, because she's the only one of us that won't get hurt if she touches fire.

Vivian was trying to battle a Cthulhu, a few serpents and the naiads while protecting all of us.

Thyra kept on changing the air and making the wind blow so that it was hard for the air creatures to fly.

Farzin got into super-speed mode and started jabbing all the minotaurs and deflecting all the arrows from the centaurs.

Athne was holding off the fire creatures just fine, but deflecting their blows didn't do much. "I'LL HANDEL THE FIRE CREATURES ATHNE! DON'T WORRY!" Eleanor shouted to Athne.

"What if you get burned?!" Athne shouted over the commotion.

"Don't worry! Remember, I'm the light element and that makes me almost just as immune to fire as you! I'll get Dawn to help me out! You kill them as we defend the others!" Eleanor shouted back.

"OK!" Athne shouted.

Eleanor and Dawn stood side by side and started deflecting the blows and sending them back to the fire creatures. As they did that, Athne flew up to the fire creatures while they were still unconscious and slayed them.

I ran to the tent to get all the weapons. I took my golden bow and arrows and took all the special daggers and a few swords. I ran back outside and handed a dagger out for everyone.

The fight is ON. If I die, I'd rather die with my friends while fighting and trying to protect them.

Athne

All of a sudden, a gigantic group of creatures come our way.

I tried to fend off the fire creatures and I let Eleanor and Dawn defend while I slay them.

I flew around, hopped on the backs and heads of all the air creatures when I needed a landing (I don't have my wings yet!) and when the creature tried to attack, I'd quickly fly off.

I unsheathed my daggers and slashed, stabbed and jabbed whenever I landed on a creature, flew past one or saw one unconscious.

When I was slayed a baby dragon, I got attacked by a bigger dragon. It must have been eh mother of the baby dragon I just slayed, because she looked really mad and when she attacked, I lost my balance and started tumbling to the ground.

At the last possible second, my hand shot a fire ball at the ground and I landed right on it, which made it a nicer landing than what was supposed to happen.

I rolled to the left as a griffin dived to the ground and nearly clawed me.

I quickly got up and when the griffin attacked again, I was ready and I threw my dagger at the griffin.

I retrieved my dagger and ran over to Avani.

"Are you OK?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Maybe you should take a trip to the tent where Elthia is. She can heal you." Avani said to me.

"But-"

"No 'buts.' Just go! We'll be fine."

I agreed to go and when I got inside of the tent, I saw Elthia preparing a a few potions.

"Hmm..." she said as she took 1 look at me and picked up a potion. "Here. Bad landing, eh?"

"Um...yeah...how did you know?" I asked.

"Well, after a while, as a healer, you sort of become a doctor and you get used to all the sort of injuries and you know exactly what to do." Elthia told me.

"Thanks." I said. She poured a quarter of the potion into a glass cup and handed it to me. I drank it and I felt better almost instantly.

To be honest, it wasn't the worst fall ever thanks to the fire, but I felt energetic all of a sudden and I ran outside of the tent to join the fight once again.

Vivian

I attacked the water creatures and kept them away from my friends.

Avani was shooting arrows and and then switching to her blade or dagger all of a sudden. She basically looked like one of those elves fighting in the movie, 'The Hobbit.'

I slashed off some of the arms of the Cthulhu but it was till able to fly.

After I jabbed it in the arm again, it flew off and got into a battle with Thyra. When Thyra's mad, you do NOT want to get into a fight with her and right now, she looked filled with rage as if the sight of all these creatures annoyed her more than scared her.

Thyra changed the currents of the wind and the Cthulhu lost balance for a second, and in that second, Farzin flew up with super-speed and threw her ninja blades and bladed boomerangs around wildly.

One of the ninja blades hit the Cthulhu in the eye and it roared in pain. Thyra took her sword and stabbed the Cthulhu in the back.

When the Cthulhu dies, Lilith looked a bit faint. "So...many...deaths..." she mumbled.

I ran over to her and said, "Don't worry. Get the energy that's inside of you to face the deaths! Its OK. If the deaths weren't meant to be, then the 3 fates wouldn't have cut the string that ends the life of one."

"Alright..." she said. I left her there and ran over to the big lake and got into battle with a sea serpent. I could hear its voice inside of my mind, a dark and raspy voice. Its voice even sounded...a bit...old...

_You should have NEVER tried to talk._ I said to the serpent. _And why is that?_ The serpent asked me. _Because, by_ _talking, you revealed your age and you are truly old, which will make it super easy for me to kill you._

The serpent replied my trying to bite my head off,but I ducked and rolled to the other side.

I stuck my sword in the ground so it was easier for me to get up. As I got up, I let the sword out of the ground and I quickly slashed the serpent across the neck. So basically, I cut its head off.

Eleanor and Dawn were doing a darn good job at deflecting the attacks from the fire creatures and Athne was really good at slaying them in a snap.

The next thing I knew, everyone's sacred animals came flying over, roaring as if it were a battle cry.

Avani stood there watching the sacred animals come as if it went just as planned. "You knew that they were gonna come, didn't you?" I said accusingly at her with a smile on my face.

I was proud that Avani took notice and instead of being a bystander, she took action and prepared us for battle.

"Well, I had a sort of feeling that this would happen eventually so I told everyone to call their sacred animals when they were needed. You weren't there at the time and I felt like running away wouldn't do much help." Avani explained to me.

"Well, let's get back into battle!" I shouted.

Thyra

I flew around in the air, changing the wind currents and I made it hard for the airborne creatures to just fly around without worries.

I was thinking a lot while I was fighting. Thoughts crossed my mind as I fought the creatures and killed them.

Most of the thoughts were insult like, _ha ha sucker! You thought you could beat me, but you were wrong! _and such.

But the other thoughts was how I felt about this battle.

It DID scare me like, 10% but the other 90% was just annoyed by the fact that this hobo of a robed figure is on hunting us down. Like seriously, let it go! Ya can't kill us, alright!

Tutor taught us that we were powerful if we get enough training and if we put all we had into a battle. She said that we make it hard for ANYONE to kill us at all, well, all except for her mortal enemy. You wanna hear that story?

_The story of Tutor's mortal enemy._

_All the elements can learn each others' elemental powers, but the one element they cannot learn is illsuion._

_There are only 2 people in the whole entire universe that have the ability to use the power illusion and the other person was powerful because of 1 reason: She used her powers to expand her amount of magic. Her name was Arius. _

_Her powers were used for evil and the reason why she was Tutor's enemy was because once, they were in a battle and Arius won by using magic that she taught herself, magic meant for evil.  
_

_Tutor never liked to loose, and loosing to someone who used magic that wasn't even supposed to exist, made it even worse for her._

The story wasn't really tragic but Tutor made it sound like a big deal. Maybe Arius psyched Tutor out by telling her something.

I created a hurricane and tornado and sent them in the direction of the creatures. Avani made a few earthquakes here and there and some of the creatures fell underneath the earth. Vivian sent a storm and Eleanor made the lightning a part of the storm.

I thought that Vivian could do better than just a little storm, and I was right!She only needed to make a storm because Eleanor needed a center point for her lightning.

Instead, Vivian made a tsunami, Dawn was blinding the creatures with her light powers (with the help of Eleanor) and Hermia was making the creatures feel blind by taking all the light away from their sight and all they saw was probably a black room or something, with nothing in it at all.

Some creatures started to cower but when they turned to lee, the black dragon with the robed hobo on it started to breathe fire on them and they died instantly.

That's when I realized something...

The robed figure is trying to drain our energy so when we had to battle her, all our energy would be gone and we would die. All of us...dead...

**Hi! This is only part 1 of the battle. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I won't be updating as much because I have a bunch of projects at school and when I do go no Fan fiction, it might be to post a chapter on my other story for revenge on my friends.**


	18. The battle part 2

**Hello! New chapter people! This is gonna be about the second part of the battle! If needed, I'll make a part 3 for the battle, but, maybe not. Ya never know, OK? Thanks for reviewing people! I'm going to change up the part about Vasilis in Fable haven and make it a bit different.  
**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns.**

Special talents and characteristics for the elements

Avani- Gymnast. The most cheerful of them all and is the kindest to nature. Can read Runes **(AN:Like the ones in the Hobbit)**and has the senses of an elf and fairy (so she can speak and read in fairy and elf language as well.) Can speak in tongues and likes to meditate (even more than Thyra!)

Athne- Has strength, mother of dragons though she favors phoenixes more. Can understand what all the dragons and phoenixes are saying (because they're basically the top fire creatures) Sort of a gymnast in a way but not as much as Avani. Is completely immune to fire because of her element Fire.

Vivian- Has angelic powers and speaks to water creatures. Can go underwater for longer than anyone else (considered a mermaid.) Can get upset easily sometimes (because of her element.)

Thyra- Is gifted in flying and is always calm (and if not calm, irritated.) Can be arrogant when you annoy her TOO much. Can read runes that give you magical powers **(AN: Like the ones in the mortal instruments.) **Likes to meditate.

Chytra- The Tutor. Thought of as a traitor. Has powers equal to all of the elements mixed together. Is one of the 2 only people on earth who has the ability to be able to use the element one really knows what else...

Eleanor- The bravest of them all. Is strong for someone that's small and is almost as immune to fire as Athne because of her element light. Can't turn invisible fully because of too much light inside of her. Has 2 elements.

Lilith- Is pretty much considered a banshee but is a spirit. Is clairvoyant since she has to be able to see all the deaths. Is really sad most of the time, almost as sad as water can be.

Evelyn- The older sister of Avani. Has a few mood swings every now and then and does not go to camp and train like the rest of the elements.

Nevera- The older sister of Athne. Can travel through time and does not go to camp and train like the rest of the elements.

Farzin- The fast one. Gifted with speed because of her 2 elements Speed and Space. Is the older sister of Elthia and is somewhat very annoyed with her little sister. Gets into a lot of fights with Thyra.

Elthia- The healer. Not trained as much as the others and is the little sister of Farzin. Is annoyed by her older sister. Is really curious and naive because of age and inexperience.

Dawn- The sister of Hermia and is almost as immune to fire as Athne and Eleanor because of her element Day. Is the complete opposite of her sister because their elements are so different.

Hermia- Is the sister of Dawn and is the complete opposite of her sister because of their very different elements. Can shadow travel with the help of Lilith and is the quiet one. Is kind of like an elf because of her love for starlight.

**Chapter 18: The battle part 2**

* * *

Thyra

* * *

That was pretty logical, wasn't it?

I mean, draining all of our energy out is a good plan really, but since it IS a good plan, then it will make it harder for us to defeat the creatures, the robed figure and if the robed figure had anything planned, we would have to stop that as well.

But who is the robed figure anyways? Why is he/she trying to kill us? Questions...unanswered...

I was so lost in thought, that a centaur almost impaled me with his arrow.

I looked up and saw the arrow whizzing at me. I jumped to the side at the last possible second and a griffin behind me that was trying to attack me, got it instead.

The griffin yowled in pain and fell on the ground with a thump.

Avani killed centaurs, chimeras and minotaurs, elf-style.

Athne killed dragons, fire drakes and phoenixes while flying and slashing.

Vivian killed dark naiads, Cthulhu's and serpents by freezing water into sharp icicles and attacking with those.

I killed griffins, gargoyles and chimeras (there are A LOT of chimera's around here) by sending hurricanes, tornado's and changing the wind currents.

Eleanor and Dawn deflected attacks from the fire creatures, Farzin used super-speed for surprise attacks and she was always there if one of us needed the extra help.

Elthia gave us potions that were needed after some bad injury, Hermia was using a bow that looked like a crescent moon and was shooting arrows with starlight on it and Lilith...er, where is Lilith anyways?

I turned around and sent a mind message to her. _Its a trick. We'll all be worn out by the time we finish battling the creatures and the robed figure will KILL us all. Help us. Please. _I said in the mind message.

Gosh, The Secret Book of Wonders is really useful! Why didn't I find it before?

I ran back to the tent and found the book inside of Avani's leather bag. No, I'm NOT snooping. I'm looking for helpful battle idea's, if there's a page on that.

I skimmed through the table of contents and I sighed. There wasn't a page on fighting skills or anything related.

I dropped the book on the ground in frustration. When I dropped it, I accidentally opened it to the last page. I picked it up, and tried to read it.

"Er, what does this gibberish say?" I said to myself. I recognized the writing as something Avani would always talk about and write in. She didn't have a proper name for it, so she called it 'Runes.'

I gripped the book tightly as I ran out of the tent and into battle, out to find Avani.

* * *

Athne

* * *

As I fought, I had help from my phoenix, Lavy. Lavy was quite different from the phoenixes that we were BATTLING. Lavy's eyes looked kinder and she was a lighter shade of orange, red and yellow than the other phoenixes.

I used a blade as Lavy breathed fire like a dragon and flew away a bit, trying to avoid an attack. Sometimes, Lavy would use her tail as a Whip of Fire.

I used an old technique with my special dagger: you just hum 1 verse of the old dragon dance song and it'll give you some special trick. Awesome, right?

As I was fighting a little fire drake, I killed it and dozens of fire drakes all came our way. Lavy quickly breathed fire on them and they all crumbled. I coughed a bit from the smoke that came from the fire and when the smoke finally disappeared, I saw a chimera coming my way.

"Don't worry Lavy." I said to the phoenix. "I'll handle this, I need to test myself. I can't always depend on you..."

He nudged me in the shoulder and flew off, shooting fire down on all the creatures.

I took out my special dagger and I took a step back, took a deep breath and...

Charged.

I slashed the Chimera in the neck and stabbed in on the back. I flipped to the other side of the Chimera and brought the dagger down from its back.

It roared in pain and cried out.

The next thing I knew, dozens of Chimera's were surrounding me, all mad at me for killing that one Chimera.

"LAVY!" I called out. Luckily, Lavy heard my cry for help and came right away to see me killing some Chimera's.

Lavy used her Whip of Fire a few times and knocked down 11 Chimera's. She breathed fire and screeched as if talking to the Chimera's and insulting them (which she was) while she was attacking.

She clawed at them with her talons and we always had each others backs.

Finally, the Chimera's were dead and I realized that one of the arrows that the centaurs shot hit me in the arm. I knew it was poisonous because I was starting to feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded.

"Lavy, take me t-to Elthia." I said to her.

I jumped on Lavy's back and she flew toward the tent and dropped me off by the entrance. I can't believe I have to visit Elthia again! I thought that I would have been fine and that I could take care of myself, but sadly, you sometimes just betray yourself instead.

I drank another potion that was the color of fire and brimstone.

When I drank it, I had a vision WITH fire and brimstone in it. Since when did I get visions? I thought to myself. But I was in shock when I saw the whole vision.

The world...was burning.

* * *

Avani

* * *

I was shooting arrow after arrow and I quickly changed to double daggers and started to spin around and around as all of the creatures who tried to attack me got slashed a few times.

I switched back to the bow and shot through 2 satyrs and they just looked like shish kabob to me.

I ducked as a Minotaur tried to jab me in head with a jagged stone and I used my earth powers take the stone away from him. "Hey, how dare you touch my something on my territory!" I shouted to the Minotaur before I stabbed him with the stone.

That was easy. A few seconds later, Thyra came running to me while carrying The Secret Book of Wonders. What was she doing with that?

"AVANI!" she shouted to me over all the commotion.. "I NEED YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" I shouted back while trying to shoot a dragon down.

She caught up to me and handed me the book. " At the last page, I believe there are runes there. Can you translate it for me?" Thyra said to me, breathless after her run.

"Well actually, these aren't runes." I said to her. She looked disappointed.

"So you don't know how to read this gibberish?"

"Oh, of course I could read it! And its not gibberish OR runes. That's the elvish language." I said to her, cheerfully. "You should really let me finish my sentences."

"Oh, whatever! Just read it! I don't know how you can be so cheerful about EVERYTHING!"

"OK, it-its a poem or a prophecy or something."I said. " Whatever it is, we have to figure it out. It says:_  
_

_A weapon wielded from darkness and light  
_

_To save the world with a desperate fight  
_

_The Sun and the Spirit of shadows must make their stand_

_Holding the mighty sword hand in hand_

_As the Earth has a few more seconds left_

_If not saved all shall fall in the depth" _

Eleanor

Me and Dawn stopped deflecting the blows from the fire creatures and we joined the fight.

I summoned some lightning from the storm that Vivian made and once it shot down, it hit about 2 dozen creatures at once. But there were so many creatures! How are we going to fight them all?

I jumped in the air as a dragon tried to whip me with his tail. I landed and turned around just in time to see Thyra running back to the tent clutching a big, old, brown leather book.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as I ran towards Thyra. What? I needed to get some emotion out of me! Mainly anger and fear...but still.

I caught up to Thyra really quickly and got into the tent while she put the book down.

"Um...Thyra, what interesting thing did you find in that creepy book this time?" I asked her.

"Well, I found something TRULY interesting." Thyra said to me.

**Hiyas! How did ya like the second part of the battle? The third and last part of the battle is gonna be more about the robed figure and I will try to use P.O.V's that are not Avani, Athne, Thyra, Vivian and Eleanor since I use them too much but I will use their P.O.V's if it really is needed.**


	19. The battle part 3

**HEY PEOPLE! This is the chapter...where you'll find out about...what happens in...the final part of the battle...when...the robed figure...is revealed! DUN DUN DUN! Who is it? Well, you'll have to read to know! And by the way, in this chapter, people are gonna be more silly since they're actually based on me and my friends. You can guess who's me! And I'm FINALLY gonna add 2 Fable haven characters which, are Kendra and Seth.**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable Haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns.**

Characters and elements  


Avani: The earth elemental

Athne: The fire elemental

Thyra: The air/wind elemental

Vivian:The water elemental

Chytra: The illusionist and tutor

Eleanor: The life and light elemental

Farzin: The space elemental, older sister of Elthia

Elthia: The healer, younger sister of Farzin

Unknown elements

Day-Dawn

Night-Hermia

Time-Nevera

Speed-Farzin

Emotion-Evelyn

Darkness and Death- Lilith

* * *

**Chapter 19: The battle part 3**

* * *

Avani

I was in the middle of fighting a Minotaur when Thyra and Eleanor came out of the tent and started to wave at me desperately.

I ended up nailing the Minotaur in the head and running towards Thyra and Eleanor without even retrieving my dagger that I used.

"What is it now, Thyra?" I asked her while breathing heavily from the long run to the tent. Wait, why didn't I just fly?

"Well, you know that prophecy thingamabob?" Thyra told me.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what it means. I figured it out."

"You mean WE figured it out, smart one." Eleanor said. "This kid barely did ANYTHING."

"Fine. WE." Thyra said while rolling her eyes. "So anyways, it obviously has something to do with a sword, right? And '_The Sun and the Spirit of Shadows' _must mean Eleanor and Lilith. So, what we have to do now, is to find this sword and Eleanor and Lilith will do the rest of the work. Done." was it really THAT simple?

"Ahem, I don't think its just like that." Eleanor said to Thyra. "It must be harder. First of all, we don't even know what the sword looks like and what its called! Second of all, how are me and Lilith just gonna go out and fight with this sword and know that we'll win? And lastly, this '_prophecy' _doesn't even say if we'll succeed or not! So what will happen exactly?"

Man, this little lady has got some reasons. "Well...we'll be awesome, somehow get the sword, kick some butt and BABAM! We win." Thyra said to us matter-of-factly. Not.

"Thyra, your no help at all!" me and Eleanor said at the same time.

"Fine then, you guys can figure this out yourselves. I'm gonna go kick some butt without that magical sword and be awesome!" Thyra said while collecting her special dagger and exiting the tent.

"So, Eleanor, how exactly ARE we going to find this sword?" I asked her.

"Well, I have a feeling, that all we do for now is plot ahead and wait." she said.

Thyra

Those meanies! I was finding the easy way out! Hmph! Alright griffin, you asked for it! *Stab* there. Fini!

OK, why are there so many creatures after me all of a sudden? *Send a tornado* be gone suckers! Haha! *Evil grin*

"Thyra, a little help please." Vivian said calmly with her arms tied up by chains. I took out my special dagger (just in case it was a magical chain or something!) and cut the chain clean off with one hit. "Thanks."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, when I was battling a serpent, I didn't know that it was a shape shifter so when it turned into a cobra, an eagle and a dark fairy in less than 30 seconds, I was caught by surprise and off guard and he chained me up before I could react." Vivian explained.

Hmm...so we have a few shape shifter's over here, eh? I wonder how many there are.

**(AN:Sorry! I had to make Thyra's P.O.V a** **little bit shorter so I could move on to other people's P.O.V's!)**

Farzin  


You know what, having space AND speed for an element, is awesome! Especially if you add them together. I'm awesome!

No monster has been able to catch me since I've got fast reflexes and I'm always on the run. I am just too fast for them!

I have a double dagger, a few boomerangs (that have a knife with them!), a pen knife (you never know when you'll run out of weapons) and some ninja blades.

I mostly use my daggers or ninja blades but if I need to help my friends or if my opponent got too far, I'll just boomerang that little sucker!

Just when I was about to kill a stone gargoyle with my daggers before it flew away, Avani flew to me and I got distracted for about, 3 seconds. The gargoyle flew off and I had to use my boomerang.

"You-" I started before Avani started to drag me with her to the tent. "HEY!" I shouted but then, she started to fly. I'm more of a minor element (but less so since I have 2 elements) so its harder for me to do these magical stuff. I mostly just stick with space and speed and I'm fine.

I could only fly a little bit above the ground but Avani was going almost as high as Athne's phoenix. "Whoa!" I said. "Aw, man! Now I can't let go or else I'll fall!"

"That's the point." she told me. Mean! Arg...

When we arrived at the tent, I realized that everyone was there except for Thyra. "W-where's Thyra?" I asked, fearing that something TERRIBLE happened, if you know what I mean.

"Thyra is still fighting, since she didn't want to hear about our plans." Eleanor replied, sighing.

"Oh." I said, feeling better. "But can she hold up on all f those creatures?"

"Oh, yes she can. We put her into a bad mood by accident and now she's just killing creatures like CRAZY." Avani told me.

"So...what plan are we talking about over here?" I asked, curious.

"Well..."Eleanor said. "The plan is..."

Elthia  


To be awesome! No, just kidding. I wish that was the plan, cause it would have been easy. I already knew the plan since I was in the tent while Avani and Eleanor were discussing it.

So, we planned ahead. Just pretend we already have the sword, okay? So once we have it, Eleanor and Lilith will have to use their greatest magic while they fight with it together. That will probably kill the robed figure. Hopefully.

Now, we need to find the sword and the magic spell that we need to do. But mainly, we need the darn sword to do all that. Easy as pie! Ish.

When Eleanor explained it, everyone looked at her and Avani as if they didn't believe in simple plans. "What?" Eleanor asked them. "That's just the basics. The plan will get more complicated when its in action people!"

"Fine..." Farzin mumbled. "Wait, wouldn't that drain your energy or something? Like seriously, we have DOZENS of monsters, creatures and demons out there that we have to kill! And now we have to kill the robed figure, who is probably pretty strong, while that dude has a darn dragon with them!"

"Don't worry. That part about, 'draining our energy,' has been thought about thanks to Thyra. I think some kind of distraction would do...or someone else doing a strong spell..." I said. Then, we heard Lilith give out a little shriek in the corner. "What...?"

The next thing I knew, Lilith was in some kind of trance. Her bangs got brushed aside because of some breeze that blew through the tent and we all saw her mournful eyes. Her eyes started to glow and she started to rise from the ground.

"Um...what's going on?" I asked them, really frightened by what was going on. Maybe Eleanor was right? Maybe she was evil after all!

Lilith mumbled something under her breath (which might have been Latin. Don't ask me how we know some Latin. We just do) Then, we heard screams from outside. Cries of creatures and roars of monsters.

"What's going on?!"I said desperately. I was the youngest and the one with the least experience so I had no idea what to do and what was going on.

"Its alright Elthia. We go through stuff like this a lot. It'll be fine." Farzin said, being nice to me for the first time.

"Okay..." I replied while looking at the ground.

"Just let us handle this." Farzin said as she ran to the entrance of the tent. Before anyone could stop her, she opened the curtain that separated us and the outside and everyone instinctively reached for their weapons.

What we saw outside was a bit frightening. But it scared the creatures more than us. There were ghosts, everywhere, ghosts of the old creatures that we killed. They were attacking the ones that were alive and the thing is, whenever they get attacked, they don't die since they're already dead.

Lilith said something again but this time, she shouted it out loud while the wind roared. "_Daemonum impetus, monstra! Ad homines!" _Lilith said. Translation: Attack the demons! The monsters! The creatures!

Eleanor

The puzzle pieces were clicking together in my head. Lilith was commanding the the dead to help us. Did she hear our conversation? How did she do it though? How did she convince them to go on our side?

"_Auxilio pugnarent! Semel nos in hanc aciem! Et projecerunt arma ut let's aliguid petat!" _Lilith shouted. Translation:Help us fight! Let us win this battle once and for all! Get your weapons and let's kick some butt!

Since everyone understood Latin, they took it as a sign of the end of our meeting and everyone ran out of the tent holding up their weapons while crying out a battle cry. Everyone except me. This is the perfect distraction but I don't have the sword! Wait, this must be the sign that the sword WILL come!

I popped my head out of the window and I saw 2 kids running through the pine trees. Who are they? I flew over to the pine trees, right in front of them. There was a boy and a girl and I caught them by surprise.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Um...we're here on a...er...taking a hike." said the girl.

"No we're not." The boy said. "Kendra, anyone can tell that your lying. I feel like we can trust this person. We're on an adventure. We heard that someone else, that's not us, needed to save the world. And they are in need of something very special."

"Your right. That's me and my friends who need to save the world." I told them.

"But from what?" the boy asked me."All I hear are loud noises for some reason."

"Those noises are from some kind of battle! Duh!" The girl said while she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's right." I told them. "Let me show you what's going on." I dragged them past the tent and ran towards the battle. When they saw, I could hear the boy whispering to the girl, "This is like the demon prison all over again. Except with smaller demons."

Then all of a sudden, they introduced themselves. "I'm Seth and this is my sister Kendra." the boy said. I mean, um, Seth said.

"I'm Eleanor. I uh...know of a prophecy that must mean something really important." I told them.

"And what is the prophecy?" Kendra asked me even though I knew she knew what it was. I recited the prophecy out of memory and they started whispering again.

"So...?" I asked them.

"One more question." Seth said. "Do you know what the 'Very special' thing is?"

"Well, I'm guessing its a sword. And the prophecy is about Darkness and light combined." I said.

"Well, that would have been us but its not supposed to be us to save the world this time." Kendra told her brother.

"Exactly. So, you think I should give her the item?" Seth asked Kendra.

"Maybe..." she murmured. "Fine. Just do it. If she isn't supposed to have it then we'll know, right? Grandpa said so."

"Alright." Seth said while he unzipped a backpack that I just realized was there. He took out a sword that blazed red and shone with fire in his hands and he handed over to me, voluntarily. When I took the sword, it shone so bright that even me, the light element, could not bear to look at it.

"Whoa. That swords shines even brighter than when I held it." Kendra said. "That means it our time to leave. She needs it and she'll use it purposefully. Not for evil, that's for sure."

"The sword's name is Vasilis by the way." Seth shouted at me while him and Kendra ran out of sight.

I went back to the tent to find Lilith, understanding why it was me and her that had to use Vasilis and not the others.

Dawn

I fought with my special dagger and then I saw a blinding light all the way back at the tent. I had no idea what it was but I was guessing that it was Eleanor using her magical powers or something.

I learned some of my tricks from her and Athne since we are kind of tied together since our elements all have something to do with light.

I took some light from the sun and blinded my enemies with that light and then I just kill them. Easy as that.

My special dagger was made out of gold and it looked like a shining blade with a hilt with a sun. It even had some starlight added to it, thanks to my sister.

Sometimes, when I feel really powerful, my blade will just burn my enemies as if the power was from Athne.

I ducked as the centaur I was fighting tried to stab me with a sword. Luckily, Farzin came and distracted him from behind and I took my chance and stabbed him. Centaurs are very fast creatures, so I might have not won the battle without a little help. "Thanks." I told Farzin.

"Your welcome." she said to me. Then, she ran off to help the others.

I was curious to see what Eleanor was doing with that blinding light back at the tent. I flew with my feet slightly above the ground towards the tent as I slashed all the creatures that got in the way or the ones that I was able to reach.

When I got to the tent, I saw Lilith and Eleanor holding a sword and chanting and immediately, I knew that they were carrying out the plan.

Lilith

I _was_ in a trance since i was the one causing the distraction.

When I heard the plan, I went mind traveling (when I just doze off and my mind travels someplace else but its like its for real.) and I found a perfect distraction for our plan. Who did I get the idea from? Well I got it from...

Wait a minute, is that Eleanor? With a gleaming sword. I'd rather not look. I closed my eyes so that the blinding light won't hurt me. "Lilith! I found the sword!" Eleanor said to me.

"Really? How?" I asked her.

"No time to explain right now."she said as I heard her running inside of the tent.

"Alright fine, let's just do the plan."

"Alright. Hold the sword with me please. So far, I think your most powerful spell is what you do with those creatures' spirits. You can do the spell for that and make it stronger and I'll do a spell that will cause the robed figure to...to be blind."she explained.

"I thought Avani was..." my voice trailed off as I finished my sentence.

"I know. This will be revenge on the robed figure!"

I held Eleanor's hand as she held the sword up high and at the same time, we started to chant different spells and repeated it to make it stronger and stronger.

"_Manes vocat.Spiritus daemonum pugnantium pugnandi vocavique vos, ut nos vincere pugna hostes vincere. Et morietur victoria nobis!" _I chanted.

Translation: I summon the spirits of the spirits of the demons and warriors, i summoned you for the means of fighting, for us to win this battle and defeat our enemies.

Eleanor chanted another spell that I did not know the words to. Later on, the spirits outside were killed all the creatures that were alive and more and more spirits were added to the army.

Then, I heard a wail that might have come from the robed figure. Me and Eleanor went outside to see that all the creatures were in ghost form, standing neatly in rows of 30's as if they were an army.

Eleanor held the sword up to the sky and charged towards the robed figure as I ran alongside her holding the sword as well. The tip of the blade touched the robed figure's robe and it shriveled into dust. Under the robe, was a teenage girl dressed in all black and looked quite startled. The nest thing I knew, a girl dressed in a gray robe appeared a few feet away right beside the girl dressed in black and scowled at her, "Lennox! This was my plan! You just made it worse! I told you to leave it to me and not do anything about it!"

"Well, Arius, don't mind me but you taught me that evil was all about betrayal and selfishness. I want to be evil myself and ruining your plans will lead mine into action. And plus, didn't you betray Chytra because you wanted to be evil yourself while all she taught you was to be good? I think I would do a way better job than you, Arius. Now, be gone!" Lennox said.

"LENNOX! I will not just stand here and let you win the fight! I don't just want to rule the world! I have WAY better reasons than some stupid old evil villain's plan of, _ruling the world! _I would rather make it a little more useful..." Arius said to Lennox.

"Well then, if you won't let me have my way then...then I shall duel you!"

"Duel me?" Arius said as if it was one of the easiest things in the world.

"Yes. A duel. Obviously, I won't let you carry out your plan and you won't let me carry out mine. So its a duel." Lennox told her as we watched the whole entire conversation.

"So be it."

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update for a while. My shoulders hurt for a while (I think it was shoulder pain) and my mom told me to stop typing for about a week.I know you've been waiting FOREVER to find out who the robed figure was but now, I'm all better! What did you guys think about this chapter? Tell me what you guys thought about Lennox and Arius as well! **


	20. The good and the evil?

**Hullo! I know its been a long time since I've updated and you've been waiting for the duel for a while but I'll tell you now, I'm gonna have a very busy week or two and I may not be able to update for a while afterwards. But I'll post this chapter about the duel over the long weekend so that you can keep yourself entertained! Just to tell you, yes I am Avani and I shall tell you that everyone except for Lilith, Lennox and Arius are based on real people.  
**

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fable haven or anything that Brandon Mull owns. You also do not own ****Alagaësia, from the book Eragon.  
**

**Chapter 20: The good and the evil?  
**

Eleanor  


As Arius and Lennox fought, I told Lilith the new plan (since it got changed thanks to these 2 lunatics dueling each other!) and it involved Thyra as well. The others might help us out if we need the help.

So, me and Lilith turned invisible, knowing that Lennox and Arius would forget about us soon enough but since I couldn't turn fully invisible, Lilith helped me by using some of her darkness powers.

"Now," Lennox said sternly. "We are only allowed to do combat, no magic AT ALL. No magic before or after the battle except for the fact that I need to heal my eyes or else it wouldn't be fair."

"Okay." Arius said, examining her sword as if Lennox could make up all the rules she wants but she could defeat her anyways. "How many weapons are we allowed to use? And what of defense and armor?"

"Well, I'd say a limit of either 2 small weapons or one big weapon and you can have either a shield or some chain mail or armor."

"Okay. 15 minutes to prepare. And...go!"

Lilith

Arius ran and started to sharpen her sword with a stone, got some leather armor (some pads on her knees, elbows and protection on her chest and other places) and put her hair up, knowing that it could cause some problems if her hair got in the way.

Arius kept her gray robe on and held her sword up to the sky.

Lennox however, still a bit effected thanks to the blindness spell I put on her, had to spend part of the time healing herself. I heard her cursing under her breath a few times and she got 2 double daggers. She had sheaths for her double daggers that crisscrossed on her back.

The daggers had a slight green glow to them as if they had poison inside of them. She wore black metal gauntlets that were probably designed to look like her dragons scale patterns.

She changed her shoes to some boots that looked like they were created just for battle and then she put on her black robe. Now, I'm guessing that they had about more than 5 minutes left and Arius and Lennox started to practice fighting with their weapons.

Then, when their 15 minutes were up, they brought their weapons up and walked cautiously towards each other as the sky became dark with rain clouds and thunder boomed and lightning crackled.

Arius

I chose the leather armor rather than the metal armor that Lennox chose since without metal armor, I could move faster, even though Lennox only put armor on her hands, that would cause _some _protection but, it would just make her hands slow down.

Now, I don't understand why Lennox would want to spoil my plans anyways, I wasn't doing it for a bad cause.

I might have been doing bad things to make it happen, but that's cause I'm desperate. I just wanted to...to...

_Flashback_

_I was 12 years old and in a kingdom, the one that my parents, Celeste and Ajax Jarins ruled. They ruled the land of Alagaësia but they didn't treat others as well as they treated me. They seemed like the evil kings and queens people heard about in fairy tales to the townsfolk, but to me, they were the perfect parents._

_They acted like nothing was wrong whenever I was around and were always nice and cheerful. They got me a Tutor named Chytra because they wanted me to learn my powers, and since Chytra was an illusion master, they wanted me to be skilled, just like her. She would always teach me about how having a kind heart was important, and I always listened to her, until one day, _everything_ changed._

_One day, they were too harsh and angered one of the most important people in town and when I tried to ask, they just ignored me. I wasn't mad at them for ignoring me, because I knew that something must have been _really_ wrong._

_I went up to my bedroom and closed the door slowly, sat on my bed slowly. Then, I heard shouts from downstairs and people cursing. I heard someone ry out in pain and my father, completely angered. His shouting disappeared afterwards for some reason._

_I opened the door a crack to see what happened, I saw Alex, the father of Chytra, standing there, looking sorrowful. W-what happened?" I asked him in a shaky voice._

_"Father!" I heard Chytra yelling as she ran down the hall towards us. "They're dead. Not a sign of life left."_

_"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, almost bursting into tears. "What happened?!"_

_"The townsfolk didn't like your parents ruling. They wanted to reelect but Celeste and Ajax wouldn't let them. The townsfolk ended up sending people after the Jarins and they are now dead." Alex explained to me._

_They took me to their house afterwards, wanting to keep me and care for me after I didn't have any parents left, but when they thought I was fast asleep and I crept out of the room and heard Chytra's parents whispering about something. "But we can't tell little Arius who killed her parents."Chytra's mom said._

_"Well that is true, she'll be in such a fit and the worst part is...that we were the ones who did it." her dad said._

_I was shocked. I quickly got everything that I owned and went down the stairs once her parents were done talking. When I was about the backdoor, Chytra came down. "What are you up to?" she asked me. "Are you sneaking out? On your first night here?"_

_"My first and last night." I said bitterly before I slipped through the door and ran off._

_End of flashback_

And now I am here, and I know that Chytra's students, the other elements have the key to bringing my parents back. There is an artifact that will bring people back from the dead.

Everyone has heard about the demon prison and its magical artifacts. But in order to use the artifacts, you need to find all of them, unlock the door to the demon prison and then the artifacts will be recharged and ready to be magical for another century or so. And I need to be able to make sure that the demons do not destroy the world that me and my parents will live in so I need the elements.

I needed a war so that I could imprison them while they are weak and then later on, I'll make them use their powers to help me kill the demons. But Lennox, has a whole other idea.

Lennox

Who does she think she is? I mean, she could use those artifacts for way more things then just getting her parent's back! She can make the world afraid of you because of all the magic you have and you can use that as your advantage!

Since she isn't doing that, I am, and once her plan is ruined, I could get mines into action.

The elements will be able to find the artifacts that represent them and then I could take it from them. Arius is an illusion element, and I am not an element at all. She only taught me how to fight and she read my mind now and then to see if I was planning against her. But I've learned to keep some of my thoughts away from her.

Now, me and Arius are going to duel, and we'll see who gets to get what they want.

I attacked first and she deflected my 2 blades with her sword and then sent my blades back towards me. She was surprisingly strong and I had to recover from her blow.

I tried to attack with my venomous blades again but she beat me to it. Arius was fast and she slashed her sword on my arm, which made me drop one of my daggers and as I tried to recover, she jabbed her sword at me again, at the arm and put her sword by my neck as I dropped to the ground.

"No...no...no..." I mumbled as her sword went deeper and deeper into my neck.

"Lennox, it shouldn't have ended this way, with me killing more people than necessary. But you wanted the artifacts for the wrong reason, and now you will be in the underworld."she said calmly.

"Well you wouldn't have done it for the right reason either if you had the chance! Your plan would have gone wrong anyways and the artifacts would have opened the demon prison and once all the demons come out, you will not be able to contain them!"

"Silence! Don't let those distasteful words be your last!" Arius hissed at me, obviously insulted that I was saying her plans out loud in front of-I just realized that those 2 girls are...are now gone. Where are they?

The next thing I knew, a tornado surrounded me and Arius, and I saw the 2 girls with another girl who was controlling the tornado. I got lost inside of the tornado as my head began to spin and I felt dizzy. Before I knew it, the pain subsided as I zoned out.

Thyra

So the plan was once one of them is busy trying to get the other one killed, I will send out a tornado, they will be inside of the tornado and they will be distracted.

Arius or Lennox might try to get out and once one of them do, (or both)Eleanor and Lilith will sneak up behind them while invisible and will kill both of them. If that isn't enough to distract them, Lilith might send out the spirits of the creatures again and Eleanor might even make them permanently blind. I know, I know, that's harsh but that's what has to happen.

But I just feel like, I need to know why they want to get the artifacts. I mind messaged one of the people who knows that I can mind message people -Avani.

She mind messaged me back saying that she'll get help from Athne as well, just in case, and they will be able to keep the tornado under control.

When they came flying, I felt their power take hold of the tornado and I let them control it as I started to read Lennox's mind. _Rule the world, blah blah blah, make everyone afraid, blah blah blah. _That was pretty expected.

Now Arius. _Get artifacts, get parents back...be happy? And save the world where she and her parents live from the demons...get back at Chytra for killing parents..._wait, what? That not as expected. I started to think that maybe letting Arius go and killing Lennox will be a good idea...

So all this time, Arius was just mad at Tutor all this time because she killed her parents...why _did_ Tutor kill her parents? I'm convinced that Lennox is the crazy one over here and we need to end her craziness. By killing her.

"Psst, Eleanor, Lilith!" I whispered. "I've got it! We kill Lennox, but we spare Arius."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" They whispered back harshly.

"For now! Just spare her for now!"

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Because I found out their reasons. Lennox just wants to rule the world and Arius wants to get her parents back."

"Well...what do you think, Eleanor?" Lilith asked.

Eleanor replied, "I think...we can give her time to talk while we've got her trapped and she can't use her powers on us and we go and kill Lennox while we're at it."

"Good idea." I said. Then, we set off, on _another _new plan.

**HI! That wasn't really a duel because I needed this story to end properly! Remember, not a really happy ending and stuff so...yeah. What do you think of Arius and Lennox _now? _Arius does have a good side. Alright, that's good enough for today, I'll update next week or so. Bye!**


End file.
